


The Toy Soldier (di SilentAuror)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Military Kink, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Un giorno John torna a casa presto dal lavoro e incappa in Sherlock che sta facendo qualcosa che non si aspettava di vedere...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Toy Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675688) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



#  **Il soldatino**

John sospira. Sherlock è ancora sdraiato sul divano dandogli la schiena. Sta facendo il broncio, John lo sa, il broncio perché non è stato in grado di risolvere il loro ultimo caso prima di Lestrade e del suo team, e ora si sente un fallimento e nulla di ciò che John può dire sembra essere in grado di cambiarlo. Sherlock ha smesso di rispondergli circa due ore fa e il silenzio nel salotto sta facendo impazzire John.

Odia quando Sherlock diventa così, del tutto non-comunicativo. Soprattutto ora che sono... qualunque cosa siano. Decisamente no, non sono più soltanto coinquilini, ma John non è sicuro di come li definirebbe Sherlock. Non è esattamente sentimentale, ma è decisamente fisico. Resta seduto sulla poltrona fingendo di leggere, ma in realtà ricordandolo fin nei vividi dettagli.

Tutto era iniziato un giorno in cui era tornato a casa presto dal lavoro. Era metà marzo e il tempo fuori era molto grigio, un piovigginare opaco che inzuppava Londra dando un senso di vaga irritabilità. I suoi ultimi quattro appuntamenti con i pazienti erano stati tutti cancellati, quindi l'addetta alla reception gli aveva suggerito di tornarsene a casa. Lui se n’era andato con prontezza. Tutti sapevano del divorzio, sapevano che Mary non era più parte del quadro e che lui viveva di nuovo con il suo migliore amico. Non sapevano che ne fosse abbastanza contento, né che la rottura fosse stata quasi un sollievo più che altro, almeno dopo la rabbia iniziale. Tre litigate e un test di paternità avevano apportato gli ultimi ritocchi a quello che era già il semplice guscio di una relazione, e alla terza settimana di gennaio lui era tornato a Baker Street. Dio sapeva solo dove si trovasse Mary adesso. Forse si era ritrovata con un tipo il cui nome John non aveva nemmeno riconosciuto durante il test di paternità. Ce n'era stato più di uno e lui non aveva preso appunti. Non gl’importava. Era finita e lui era tornato con Sherlock. In un certo senso, tutto andava di nuovo bene nell'universo.

Aveva preso l'autobus di ritorno per Baker Street sotto la pioggia ed era salito all'appartamento. Era vuoto e silenzioso. Forse Sherlock era fuori da qualche parte, pensò, togliendosi il cappotto e dirigendosi alla sua stanza al piano di sopra. La porta era quasi del tutto chiusa, il che era strano, perché normalmente la lasciava aperta per impedire all'aria di diventare stantia. Tuttavia, John aveva salito l’ultima rampa e aveva spalancato la porta senza prima darsene molto pensiero.

La vista che assalì i suoi occhi lo fece fermare sui suoi passi, la mascella spalancata. Sherlock era disteso sul letto, con una foto in mano, i pantaloni aperti mentre il pugno gli volava furiosamente lungo l’uccello. John ebbe solo una frazione di secondo per rimanere lì a bocca aperta davanti alla vista prima che Sherlock si rendesse conto che lui era là. Reagì immediatamente, urlando e rotolando sul letto verso il lato opposto, con la faccia rossa come una barbabietola, infilandosi di nuovo nelle mutande e strattonando i pantaloni per coprirsi.

"Che ci _fai_ tu qui?" chiese, senza fiato e arrabbiato, accusatorio, ma incapace di incontrare i suoi occhi.

John era quasi senza parole, completamente scioccato. "Sono... sono venuto presto,” disse stupidamente, sussultando subito dopo per la sua scelta di parole. Fece un passo indietro, verso le scale. "Mi dispiace, posso... andrò..." Era imbarazzato, il viso arrossato, il pollice puntato dietro di sé. Non gli venne neppure in mente di sottolineare che era la _sua_ stanza quella in cui Sherlock si stava masturbando, il suo letto... niente del genere.

Sherlock stava ancora reggendo la foto. Per un momento ci fu un silenzio totale, interrotto solo dal suono del suo respiro ancora rapido. Poi la buttò e uscì dalla stanza, oltrepassando John e correndo giù per le scale. Lui restò ad ascoltare e udì la furiosa ritirata di passi lungo il corridoio di sotto, seguita dal precipitoso sbattere della porta della camera da letto di Sherlock.

Si sentiva assolutamente sbalordito. Onestamente non sapeva che la masturbazione fosse qualcosa a cui Sherlock si dedicasse, per non parlare nella _sua_ stanza, tra tutti i posti al mondo. S’incamminò lentamente verso il lato opposto del letto e si chinò per vedere quale fosse la foto, spinto da un senso di curiosità che non riuscì a reprimere. Un secondo shock echeggiò in lui, riconoscendola all'istante: era lui stesso. Una vecchia foto della sua seconda ferma, con indosso una tuta mimetica e una canottiera sudata, un tempo bianca. La camicia che indossava sopra il giubbotto era aperta, arrotolata fino ai gomiti. Nessun cappello, ma c'era un elmetto nascosto sotto un braccio, e indossava stivali da combattimento. All'epoca aveva un bell'aspetto: lo stomaco piatto e duro, i suoi pettorali un po’ più sodi di quanto non fossero diventati da allora, le linee dei suoi bicipiti che brillavano nel sole del deserto. Non si vedeva ancora il grigio tra i capelli, sembrava solo biondo. Ma tutto ciò era secondario rispetto allo shock di scoprire che Sherlock non solo si era fatto una sega - e una approfondita, se per questo - ma che era su una sua vecchia foto! John era più che scioccato. Rimase lì, sbalordito, stringendo la foto e pensando alla mano di Sherlock mentre si lavorava disperatamente, al suo uccello pieno e duro, sporgente dai pantaloni, e senza pensare allungò una mano per sistemarsi nei calzoni.

Sapeva da molto tempo che gli piaceva Sherlock (per lo meno, se era del tutto onesto); aveva semplicemente pensato che cose di questo tipo non fossero per niente il genere del detective. Lui non gli avrebbe mai fatto pressione. Si amavano a modo loro, si era detto con filosofia. Non sapeva se sarebbe mai uscito di nuovo sul serio con qualcuno, ora che il matrimonio era finito, ma sapeva di non avere alcun desiderio di lasciare un’altra volta Sherlock e Baker Street. Per quanto riguardava il sesso, be’... forse ne avrebbe fatto qua e là, in giro. Non valeva la pena lasciare Sherlock per quello. Ma questa nuova consapevolezza dava alle cose una svolta del tutto nuova.

Bisognava confessare che si era masturbato un po’ proprio allora, giacendo esattamente dove era stato Sherlock, perché per imbarazzante che fosse stato per entrambi l’averlo colto in flagrante, per così dire, John era stato enormemente eccitato da quella persa di coscienza. Si accarezzò in fretta, chiedendosi se Sherlock stesse finendo nella camera da letto di sotto. Gemette ad alta voce al pensiero, con la mano che si muoveva più in fretta e quando venne, lo fece anche lo Sherlock della sua immaginazione.

Rimase lì sdraiato, ansimando verso il soffitto e cercando di radunare i pensieri. Sapeva che doveva dire qualcosa a Sherlock, qualcosa per rassicurarlo su tutto ciò, fargli sapere che andava benissimo. Doveva essere incredibilmente imbarazzato, pensò John. Essendo stato beccato non solo nell’atto di farsi una sega, ma nella camera di John, nel suo _letto_ , su una sua foto... sì, doveva essere al di là dell'imbarazzo, pensò John. Cosa dire, però? Alla fine decise di rimanere un po’ al piano di sopra, di dare a Sherlock un po' di spazio per metabolizzare il tutto.

Più tardi, quando finalmente scese a cena, Sherlock era ancora nella sua stanza. John cucinò abbastanza per entrambi, poi andò a bussare alla sua porta. Forse lui avrebbe semplicemente evitato del tutto l'argomento, pensò. “Sherlock?” Non ci fu risposta. John premette l'orecchio sulla porta. “Sherlock?” disse di nuovo. Ancora niente. "Ehm, ho preparato la cena,” disse. “Quella cosa di pollo che ti piace, con il sugo e i piselli. Non c’è fretta, però. Esci quando vuoi."

Tornò in cucina e attese, ma Sherlock non emerse mai. (Stava dormendo?) John si sentì a disagio, ma mangiò e poi, un'ora dopo, ritirò tutto il rimanente. Rimase in salotto per il resto della serata, rovistando in giro e controllando il suo blog, ma segretamente aspettando di vedere se Sherlock sarebbe uscito dalla sua stanza.

Non lo fece. A mezzanotte, John spense tutte le luci e salì le scale, sentendosi un po’ giù. Forse domani, allora. Una buona nottata di sonno poteva servire a mettere distanza tra loro due e l'intero imbarazzante incidente. Si sentì un po’ dubbioso, ma... be’, Sherlock non poteva stare nella sua camera da letto per sempre, vero? John arrancò su per le scale e si mise a letto.

Al mattino non c'era ancora traccia di lui. Era un sabato e John non doveva lavorare. Dormì un po’ di più, svegliandosi poco prima delle dieci. Fece la doccia e origliò attraverso la porta di vetro smerigliato qualsiasi suono dall'altra parte, ma non sentì nulla. Sherlock non aveva mai russato. John provò a bussare a quella porta. “Sherlock?” chiese, mantenendo la voce leggera nel caso in cui Sherlock stesse ancora dormendo. "Sei sveglio?" Non ci fu risposta. "Vado a mettere su un po’ di caffè, magari a preparare il brunch,” tentò. “Comunque, posso aspettare se non sei pronto per alzarti. Non è un problema. Dormi quanto vuoi."

Ancora una volta, non ci fu risposta. John attese un po’, poi sospirò tra sé e andò in cucina per mettere su il caffè. Dopo essersi vestito, tornò dabbasso con la speranza di vedere Sherlock nel suo lenzuolo, spettinato e seduto al tavolo della cucina, ma le sue speranze furono deluse dalla stanza vuota. Cominciò a tirar fuori uova e pane, il miele preferito di Sherlock e alcune salsicce da friggere. Niente di speciale, solo una colazione calda. Controllò l'ora. Erano quasi le undici. Cucinò per loro due, poi tornò a bussare di nuovo alla porta. “Sherlock?” tentò. "La colazione è pronta, se vuoi uscire..." Aspettò, ma di nuovo non sentì nulla. "Stai dormendo?" Nessuna risposta. “Allora terrò in caldo la tua parte. La metto sul termosifone.” John indugiò ancora un momento, ma sembrava certo che Sherlock non gli avrebbe assolutamente risposto, quindi alla fine si arrese e tornò in cucina. Si sentiva un po’ depresso. Capiva che Sherlock doveva essere stato terribilmente imbarazzato, ma l’avrebbe semplicemente evitato per il resto delle loro vite? John mangiò da solo, infelice e incerto su cosa fare.

Provò di nuovo verso le quattro, bussando con fermezza alla porta del detective. "Sherlock,” disse, tentando un tono autorevole. “Devi essere sveglio lì dentro. Per favore, parlami."

"No."

La sua voce era piatta e ovattata, ma John si rincuorò per il fatto che almeno avesse risposto. Si fermò, considerando con attenzione le sue opzioni. "Posso chiedere perché no?" chiese quasi trattenendo il respiro.

“Lo sai perché."

John si fermò di nuovo. "Non siamo costretti a parlare di... quello,” disse, facendo una smorfia interiore.

"Non essere ridicolo,” disse Sherlock, con voce spenta. "Non possiamo semplicemente fingere che non sia mai successo."

John non era sicuro di cosa dire. "Voglio solo che tu non muoia di fame lì dentro." Silenzio. Va bene, allora: a quanto pareva _dovevano_ parlarne. "Non è la fine del mondo,” disse. "Voglio dire, capisco che probabilmente sei imbarazzato. Lo sarei anch’io.” Aspettò una risposta, ma Sherlock non ne fornì alcuna. "Se aiuta... ehm, non ne sono in alcun modo infastidito."

"Vattene, John." La voce di Sherlock era bassa. "Non voglio parlare di questo."

"Uscirai e mangerai qualcosa, almeno?" provò John. “Oppure... non devi nemmeno uscire. Se ti porto qualcosa, lo mangerai?”

"Non ho fame."

Il tono di Sherlock era di congedo e molto definitivo, quindi John si arrese e arrancò di nuovo in salotto. Si preparò la cena alle sette e la mangiò da solo, tenendo da parte per Sherlock una porzione che ripose in frigorifero. Lavò i piatti e guardò il notiziario. Sentì il suono della toilette che scorreva una volta, ma Sherlock non lasciò mai il santuario della sua stanza.

Il giorno dopo fu uguale. John ricevette un netto rifiuto della sua offerta di colazione, ma fu felice di notare che a un certo punto della notte la cena di Sherlock era stata consumata. Almeno non stava morendo di fame lì dentro. Attese fino al tardo pomeriggio prima di riprovare, tornando alla porta di Sherlock. "Non resterai sul serio lì dentro per sempre, vero?" chiese, cercando di trattenere l'impazienza dalla voce.

"Non essere ridicolo."

" _Tu_ stai diventando ridicolo,” disse John, quasi scattando. "Dovrai uscire _prima o poi_!" Ops. Non proprio la strada persuasiva che avrebbe voluto prendere. Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, con le braccia incrociate. “Voglio dire, cosa vuoi che dica? Non vuoi parlarne, ma insisti che non possiamo semplicemente fingere che non sia successo. Non mi _importa_."

Ci fu un lungo silenzio dall'altra parte della porta. Quindi Sherlock disse, con voce lenta e pesante: "È quasi peggio."

(Peggio?) John rimase in piedi lì, chiedendosi cosa lui potesse intendere con quello, poi ebbe un'idea. “Senti, torno tra qualche minuto, d'accordo? Non andare da nessuna parte."

Sherlock non disse nulla in risposta (forse la riteneva una battuta di cattivo gusto?) E John corse su per le scale verso la sua stanza. Sherlock aveva trovato la foto in una scatola sul comò che lui raramente guardava, per conto suo, ma aveva trovato la scatola sul retro dell'armadio? Forse, o forse no, pensò John, trascinandola fuori. L'aprì e guardò per un lungo minuto i vestiti all'interno, il profumo stesso del tessuto che riportava anni di ricordi. Sollevò i pantaloni da fatica, sperando che gli si adattassero ancora. Erano piuttosto attillati in vita e gli aderivano al culo più stretti del solito, ma da un punto di vista strettamente visivo, in realtà era persino meglio. Trovò un’aderente canottiera bianca dei giorni più recenti e indossò gli stivali da combattimento, ammaccati e incrostati di sabbia. Alla fine trovò una camicia e l’indossò nel modo della foto, lasciandola aperta e rimboccando le maniche. Prese la foto stessa dal cassettone e tornò di sotto alla porta di Sherlock.

"Ehi,” disse, con la bocca vicino alla porta. “Intendevo quello che ho detto: non mi ha dato affatto fastidio. In effetti, se ti piace quella foto, puoi averla.” Si chinò e la spinse sotto la porta di Sherlock.

Seguì un lungo silenzio. Quindi Sherlock parlò. "Perché stai facendo questo?" Quando John non rispose, confuso e incerto su cosa dire, lui insistette. "È per... pietà?"

John si passò tutte e dieci le dita tra i capelli.” _No_ ,” disse con enfasi. “Sono... non so esattamente come spiegarlo in modo più chiaro. Non intendevo dire che non m’interessa; voglio dire che non mi dispiace. Per niente. Sono in... io sono, ehm... intrigato."

Seguì un'altra lunga pausa, mentre le ruote nel grande cervello di Sherlock ronzano e scattano quasi udibilmente. Poi il letto scricchiolò mentre ne scendeva, i passi si avvicinarono alla porta, un frusciare di stoffa mentre si chinava per raccogliere la fotografia. "Cosa intendi con ‘intrigato’?"

John fece una smorfia interiore. Non aveva esattamente voluto sillabarlo a chiare lettere, ma si rendeva conto che Sherlock ne aveva bisogno. Si schiarì la gola. "Voglio dire, sono interessato, va bene?" disse, cercando di non sembrare sulla difensiva. " È lusinghiero, davvero lusinghiero che tu, ehm, sembri apprezzare quella foto." Il silenzio che seguì fu piatto e lui seppe di non aver detto abbastanza. Un altro schiarire di gola, e si costrinse a dirlo. “Si dà al caso che io sia... interessato a te. In quel modo."

Sherlock era ancora in piedi abbastanza vicino alla porta che li separava. John poteva quasi sentirlo respirare. “Lo sei?" chiese, quasi accusatorio. "L'hai tenuto per te, allora."

"Pensavo che _tu_ non fossi interessato," disse John, sinceramente. Aspettò, con le pulsazioni che gli martellavano in gola.

Una pausa circospetta. "E se lo sono?" chiese Sherlock con cautela. "Cosa succede, allora?"

Il gran momento. John deglutì, poi disse: "Allora forse ti interesserebbe la versione live di quella foto?"

"Cosa intendi?" chiese Sherlock troppo in fretta, tradendo il suo interesse.

"Apri la dannata porta e scoprilo," disse John esasperato e Sherlock la spalancò di botto.

Rimase lì, sbattendo le palpebre, gli occhi che si spostavano sulla sagoma di John, con le labbra che si aprivano, apparentemente incapace di parlare. Assimilò tutto, dai polsini arrotolati della camicia alla polvere degli stivali, probabilmente deducendo enormi quantità di informazioni microscopiche. Alla fine si toccò il labbro inferiore con la lingua in un gesto che John non riuscì a decidere fosse nervoso o eccitato (o entrambi), e fece un passo indietro. "Stai entrando?" gli chiese, non incontrando del tutto i suoi occhi.

John lo guardò, con i riccioli arruffati e selvaggi, i pantaloni del pigiama che gli scivolavano sui fianchi, una delle sue magliette più vecchie che si distendeva sottile sui pettorali e annuì. "Se quello era un invito, allora sì." S’infilò in camera da letto senza aspettare una conferma verbale e chiuse con fermezza la porta dietro di sé, girandosi verso Sherlock.

Lui reggeva ancora la fotografia con entrambe le lunghe mani, rigirandola in tondo, gli occhi fissi su John. Lentamente, i suoi occhi si spostarono lungo la parte anteriore di John, fermandosi sul suo inguine e indugiando lì prima di abbassarsi. Gli camminò intorno, con lo sguardo così intenso che John poteva praticamente sentirselo pungere sulla pelle.

Sherlock rimase in silenzio e John si sentì un po’ imbarazzato. “È okay?" chiese, sforzandosi di sembrare disinvolto. "So che allora ero un po’ più snello..."

"No, va... bene," gli disse Sherlock, tornando indietro per fronteggiarlo, con gli occhi che incontravano i suoi e si distoglievano di nuovo in fretta. Si schiarì la gola. "Va molto bene." Appoggiò la foto sul cassettone. "Che succede adesso?" chiese, la domanda che tradiva ancora più insicurezza.

Le pupille gli si stavano dilatando oscuramente negli occhi, comunque, il respiro gli s’impigliava nel petto e John si sentì compiaciuto. Sherlock lo voleva davvero. "Ho pensato, solo se lo desideri, che forse ti piacerebbe... tirarmi fuori da questa roba?" disse, mantenendo leggero il suggerimento. “A meno che non sia solo l'abbigliamento che ti piace. In tal caso, fai quello che vuoi. Potresti solo guardarmi. Potresti... guardarmi e toccarti. Potresti toccarmi, con o senza i vestiti. O si potrebbe... andare oltre. Dipende interamente da te."

Sherlock aveva il respiro decisamente più pesante, il suo battito era visibilmente accelerato, ma i suoi occhi scattarono in quelli di John. "Perché stai facendo questo?" chiese. "Tu non..."

"Te l'ho detto, sono interessato," lo interruppe John, affermandolo nel modo più chiaro possibile. Fu più facile da dire ora che era uscito allo scoperto e l’aveva ammesso una volta. "Avrei detto qualcosa prima se avessi saputo che facevi anche questo genere di cose."

"Non le facevo,” disse Sherlock, i suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo in basso lungo il petto di John. Si leccò le labbra.

"Allora oggi è il giorno che si cambia, se ne hai voglia," gli disse John. Si avvicinò a Sherlock, inoltrandosi lentamente nel suo spazio personale e lui non indietreggiò. John mise le mani su quei fianchi ossuti e gli disse, con voce bassa e uniforme: "Non m’importa se sei nervoso, o se non hai... Non mi dispiace fare qualsiasi cosa che ti piaccia. Sono qui se lo vuoi. Per qualunque cosa sia. Se l'uniforme lo aiuta un po’, allora bene. Adoro che ti piaccia vedermela addosso."

"John..." Sherlock emise la parola con difficoltà, respirando attraverso la bocca. Le sue mani balzarono avanti per afferrare le spalle di John come se non avesse alcun controllo sul gesto.

"Ecco fatto," disse John, mantenendo la voce ferma. "Toccami. Voglio che tu lo faccia."

Sherlock si toccò di nuovo il labbro inferiore con la lingua, e mosse adagio le mani lungo la parte superiore delle braccia di John, abbastanza forte da sentire la curva dei suoi bicipiti attraverso la camicia usurata dell’uniforme, i pollici premuti come se li stessero testando. John li stava in parte flettendo, ma cercò di non cambiare nulla di ciò che stava facendo, lasciando solo che Sherlock lo sentisse. Sherlock srotolò una manica, poi l'altra, con le mani che spingevano i due lati della camicia giù dalle sue spalle. John lo aiutò, scuotendosela di dosso, e Sherlock fece un passo indietro per osservarlo di nuovo.

John lo guardò, vide le pulsazioni che martellavano nel suo lungo collo. "Cosa stai pensando in questo momento?" chiese, non volendo rompere la cosa che stava cautamente montando tra loro, ma sentendo il bisogno di un indizio.

Sherlock deglutì. "Stavo pensando che questo sembra... una fantasia che prende vita,” dice. “Sembra... irreale. Incredibile."

John sorrise. "Be’, credici,” disse. "Sono qui. Nella tua camera da letto. E mi stai spogliando.” Annullò il piccolo spazio tra loro, prese le mani di Sherlock che non opponevano resistenza e se le mise sul petto, sopra la maglietta bianca. "Toccami,” disse di nuovo, e Sherlock inspirò profondamente e non le tirò indietro. Invece, gli accarezzò il petto attraverso il cotone sottile, poi si avvicinò e gli avvolse attorno le braccia per farle scorrere lungo la schiena. John mise le mani sulla vita di Sherlock. "Posso…?" chiese, la domanda a lungo inespressa che lasciava finalmente la sua bocca.

Sherlock annuì e rimasero lì in un relativo silenzio, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, le mani che esploravano e sondavano, quindi Sherlock gli tirò via la canottiera da sopra la testa. Annuì al suono interrogativo di John, permettendo che la sua maglietta fosse strappata via, e questa volta l'abbraccio fu più intimo, con le braccia di Sherlock più strette intorno a lui. "John..." disse di nuovo, interrompendosi.

John alzò il volto. “Hmm?” disse in risposta, e Sherlock abbassò il suo viso - lentamente, come temendo che John si allontanasse - e quando lui non lo fece, lo baciò. ( _Oh._ Sorprendente. Ma bene. _Davvero_ bene!) John emise un suono riconoscente nel bacio, poi lo riiniziò, le sue labbra forti su quelle di Sherlock, poi dischiuse, dimostrative, e Sherlock seguì la sua guida con marcato entusiasmo. Dopo alcuni minuti di questo, John usò la lingua per lambire quella di Sherlock e sentì la scossa di shock che gli attraversò il corpo a quel contatto. Il pensiero che Sherlock non avesse mai baciato nessuno in quel modo prima, non avesse mai provato la sensazione di una lingua sulla sua, colpì John come terribilmente triste, e i sentimenti che aveva sempre nutrito in segreto si gonfiarono con ferocia dentro di lui. Non era l'unica cosa che si stava gonfiando; per quel momento anche il suo uccello era bello rigido, e a giudicare dalla velocità con cui Sherlock stava respirando, dalle sue mani che gli afferravano la schiena, sarebbe stato molto sorpreso se lui non si fosse trovato nello stesso stato.

Sherlock si premette più vicino a lui e divenne subito chiaro che lo era, la sua erezione evidente nei sottili pantaloni del pigiama. Scelse quel momento per trasferire le mani sul culo di John e rimase senza fiato. “ _Oh..._ John..."

"Sì,” disse John contro la sua bocca. "Qualsiasi cosa!"

Sherlock barcollò all'indietro, tenendolo ancora stretto a sé, e quando la parte posteriore delle sue gambe colpì il letto, vi caddero sopra, con le mani di Sherlock tiravano John su di lui e gli scavavano nel culo così forte che avrebbe fatto male se John non ne fosse stato così eccitato. Il bacio si interruppe, Sherlock ansimava troppo per continuare, e questo andava bene perché John voleva tutta la sua attenzione per quello che stavano facendo - sfregandosi insieme, con i pantaloni da fatica e il pigiama di Sherlock ancora tra di loro. Sembrava meglio di quanto avrebbe dovuto per un contatto così indiretto. Era un po’ adolescenziale, pensò John, limitarsi a spingere contro Sherlock attraverso i pantaloni in questo modo, ma l'attrito era giusto sufficiente. Si strofinò contro l’uccello duro di Sherlock e quando guardò in basso tra di loro, lo vide spuntare dalla cintola del suo pigiama, la punta scoperta, rosso scuro e bagnato per l’eccitazione e il battito di John s’impennò. Cominciò a spingere più forte e un momento o due dopo Sherlock si rannicchiò sotto di lui e venne, con l’intero corpo che s’irrigidiva. Il suo uccello eruttò un lungo fiotto di seme, il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, e poi schizzò di nuovo e il respiro si rilasciò, soffocandolo, con l’uccello che sgorgava ancora, e John ne fu così eccitato che riusciva a malapena a respirare. Tuttavia, non voleva continuare a sfregarsi su Sherlock se era già venuto, quindi si spostò di lato e si abbassò la cerniera con la sola mano sinistra.

"Va bene se io solo...?" chiese, stringendosi nel pugno e iniziando a masturbarsi bruscamente. Comunque, non ci sarebbe voluto tanto tempo.

Sherlock annuì, i suoi occhi praticamente appannati per le scosse di assestamento del suo orgasmo, ma poi sorprese John allontanandogli la mano e avvolgendogli le lunghe dita attorno all’uccello. "Lasciami,” disse, respirando con affanno e John cedette facilmente, senza discutere.

La mano di Sherlock su di lui dava una sensazione incredibile. In qualche modo non fu affatto sorprendente scoprire che anche Sherlock era bravo in questo. Certo che lo era. Sherlock era bravo in quasi tutto. Però, comunque! John gemette ad alta voce mentre il pugno di Sherlock lo accarezzava ripetutamente, con i fianchi si contraevano, sentendo il bisogno di spingere. Gemette di nuovo e di colpo afferrò il pugno di Sherlock e lo trattenne, spingendovi dentro per una decina di volte e poi riempendolo con una scarica di seme. Sherlock emise un suono sorpreso, ma uno interessato e non tolse il pugno mentre John veniva di nuovo, imprecando sottovoce e spingendo ancora alcune volte fino a quando la presa del climax passò, lasciandolo debole. Si lasciò ricadere nell'incavo dell'altro braccio di Sherlock, ansimando. "Merda,” disse debolmente. "È stato fantastico!"

Sherlock rimase in silenzio accanto a lui per diversi minuti. Poi disse, alla fine: "Davvero?"

John scoppiò a ridere in direzione del soffitto. "Be’, lo è stato per me, almeno,” disse. "E tu? È stato...?"

Sherlock annuì, con le labbra che si stringevano leggermente. Suonando un po’ imbarazzato, disse: “Grazie per... averlo fatto. Vestirti."

"Nessun problema,” disse John, e guardò in basso verso i suoi stivali da combattimento. "I miei stivali sono sporchi, però."

A quello gli occhi di Sherlock luccicarono un poco, ma disse solo: "Non m’importa."

"Va bene, allora,” disse John, e ricaddero nel silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto, John si sporse e baciò Sherlock sulla guancia, quasi platonicamente. "Vado a vedere di mettere su qualcosa per cena,” disse. "Uscirai e mangerai con me?"

Sherlock annuì, ma non disse nulla finché lui non raggiunse la porta. "John... "

John si voltò di nuovo. "Sì?"

Sherlock era seduto, con i riccioli più arruffati che mai. La vista era piuttosto accattivante, pensò John, con notevole affetto. "L'hai fatto solo per farmi uscire dalla mia stanza?"

John fu sorpreso. Non aveva immaginato che Sherlock avrebbe pensato che lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere - manipolarlo con il sesso solo per far sì che si comportasse come un normale essere umano. "No,” disse, con una parte della sorpresa che filtrava nel suo tono. "Per nulla. Niente del genere. Lo intendevo quando ho detto che ero interessato."

Forse era troppo, perché Sherlock sembrò imbarazzato di averlo chiesto. "Va bene,” disse piano.

John esitò, poi disse: “Ma sarebbe un vantaggio considerevole. Sono stufo di mangiare tutto solo quando sei proprio qui."

Gli occhi di Sherlock rimasero pensierosi nei suoi per un lungo momento. Poi annuì, il suo corpo si rilassò. "Va bene,” disse. "Dovrei venire ad aiutarti?"

John sorrise allora. "No, ce la faccio,” disse. “Ma vieni a farmi compagnia. Una volta che ti sei alzato."

"Lo farò," gli disse Sherlock, e quando entrò a piedi nudi in cucina dieci minuti dopo, indossava pantaloni pigiama puliti e una maglietta diversa sotto la sua vecchia vestaglia blu. Senza che John lo chiedesse, andò agli armadietti, tirò fuori due piatti e cominciò a apparecchiare la tavola. Vi fu uno strano, sebbene non spiacevole, silenzio tra di loro. Sherlock si avvicinò al cassetto delle posate, accanto a dove stava John, affettando l'aglio.

"Mi dispiace, sono in mezzo?" chiese John, sentendosi ridicolo di essere così attento, così educato. Di certo alcune delimitazioni avrebbero dovuto essere più rilassate di così, a questo punto. Ma le spalle di Sherlock erano tese.

"No,” disse lui bruscamente. “Tu... avresti potuto essere crudele riguardo a tutto questo. Sorprendendomi in quel modo. Un'altra persona avrebbe potuto approfittarne. Usarlo per umiliarmi ancora di più, non che... il punto è: non l'hai fatto. Io... lo apprezzo."

"Certo," disse John in tono leggero, sentendosi sorpreso. “Te l'ho detto: ero già interessato prima. Ma non sarei stato uno stronzo a riguardo, in entrambi i casi. Sei il mio migliore amico."

Sherlock digerì la cosa per alcuni istanti, mordicchiandosi l'interno del labbro inferiore. Dopo un po’, le sue spalle si rilassarono parzialmente. "Bene,” disse. "Ottimo. Grazie. Vuoi che lavi quelle patate?”

"Certo,” disse John, e in qualche modo tutto tornò ad essere normale. Relativamente normale, almeno.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Trascorsero tre giorni e non ci fu nulla di particolarmente diverso tra loro, tranne per cose molto piccole, così piccole che John quasi pensava che avrebbe potuto immaginarle. Pensava che Sherlock si stesse avvicinando un po’ più del solito, ma non era mai stato uno che rispettasse lo spazio personale della gente, in particolare non quello di John. Ad essere sinceri, nemmeno si aspettava che John rispettasse il suo. A quel punto John aveva già infilato le mani in una qualsiasi delle tasche di Sherlock, o era stato chiamato per dare un parere medico su un segno sulla sua pelle, cose su quella falsariga. Sembrava diverso da quel genere di cose, però, ma John decise di non commentarlo. Non aveva idea se Sherlock volesse ripetere l'incidente dell'altro giorno, che John pensava fosse andato abbastanza bene. A lui di sicuro era piaciuto, e anche a Sherlock. Le cose dopo si erano fatte più amichevoli, e Sherlock aveva smesso di nascondersi in totale mortificazione nella sua stanza. John era incerto, però. S’intendeva che fosse una cosa una-botta-e-via? Una cosa occasionale? In tal caso, con quale frequenza? Era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse cambiato molto tra loro, emotivamente parlando, ma stava anche diventando dolorosamente consapevole di quanto spazio potesse in effetti esserci nel raggio tra amici e amanti. Avevano fatto sesso, se ciò si qualificava come tale, e John preferiva pensare che fosse così. Una volta. Una volta sola trasformava le persone in amanti? Lui non ne era tanto convinto. Almeno non secondo i suoi parametri.

Il quarto giorno dopo l'episodio, tuttavia, erano seduti sul divano a poche spanne di distanza, a guardare un film. Sherlock si alzò e scivolò in cucina a piedi nudi per prelevare una birra per entrambi. Quando tornò, si sedette molto più vicino a John, proprio accanto a lui, e gli porse una bottiglia che aveva già aperto. John lo ringraziò in modo distratto, concentrandosi più sullo schermo che su Sherlock, sebbene fosse molto consapevole della sua improvvisa vicinanza.

Sherlock si agitò un po’, bevve metà della sua birra, poi mise la bottiglia sul tavolino e si spostò di nuovo, distendendo le lunghe gambe e appoggiando i piedi sul tavolo non lontano dalla bottiglia. Le sue braccia erano rilassate, il gomito destro puntato leggermente nel fianco di John. "John,” disse dopo un po’, e s’interruppe.

Gli occhi di John erano ancora sull'azione. “Hmm?” chiese, girando la testa solo dopo un momento.

Sherlock era scivolato abbastanza in giù da avere la testa più in basso di quella di John. I suoi ricci erano in qualche modo diventati un disastro e ovviamente aveva perso interesse per il film. I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di John, colmi di un tipo di sguardo che John non riusciva a identificare, ma che gli stava facendo sfarfallare qualcosa nella pancia. La sua lingua si sporse toccare il labbro inferiore, apparentemente incerto su cosa dire, e d’improvviso John pensò di sapere cosa stava succedendo.

"Oh,” disse. "Sei..." Fu il suo turno di non riuscire a tradurre in parole il resto della frase, ma evidentemente aveva detto la cosa giusta: Sherlock si stava rimettendo di nuovo in posizione seduta, gli occhi luccicanti.

"Solo se vuoi," disse, ma c'era un'energia repressa dietro il non-del-tutto-convincente tono casuale.

"Oh, voglio," lo rassicurò John, e si chinò e posò la bocca su quella di Sherlock. Aveva avuto vaghi pensieri di iniziare sul divano e poi trasferirsi in camera da letto, ma alla fine non lasciarono mai il divano. Ciò che era iniziato come un pomiciare divenne quasi istantaneamente molto acceso, e questa volta si slacciarono sul serio l'un l'altro i pantaloni e le rispettive mani andarono dove dovevano andare, Sherlock che ansimava contro la tempia di John mentre il suo pugno lavorava su di lui, con la sua mano gigantesca che lo stringeva e accarezzava dentro le mutande. Questa volta John sorprese se stesso e Sherlock venendo per primo, gemendo mentre il suo corpo sussultava ed espelleva il suo orgasmo in alcuni getti pesanti sulle dita curvate di Sherlock. Si concesse un momento per liberare la vista dalle stelle, quindi rivolse la sua attenzione a Sherlock, chinandosi per succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio sinistro mentre lo masturbava con forza, sentendo le sue cosce che gli tremavano intorno al pugno. E poi i suoi addominali si stavano contraendo e rilasciando e tendendosi di nuovo, il suo respiro che si bloccava e poi soffiava bollente sull'orecchio di John mentre veniva con forza, con tutto il corpo che sussultava sollevandosi dai cuscini del divano, tenendo il pugno di John in posizione mentre gli veniva sulle nocche.

Dopo, si distesero di nuovo sui cuscini del divano, con il film che proseguiva senza che nessuno dei due avesse idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Sherlock gli disse di tornare al punto in cui avevano perso la storia e lo guardarono di nuovo e Sherlock mise con disinvoltura il braccio sul divano dietro John e dopo un po’ iniziò a impastargli il retro del collo con un leggero massaggio. Per quando il film giunse alla fine, John era di nuovo eccitato, e quando seguì Sherlock lungo il corridoio fino alla sua camera da letto, Sherlock non disse nulla. Sulla soglia si fermò, rendendosi conto forse che John non si era solo diretto verso il gabinetto. "Stai entrando?" chiese, con solo un filo di goffaggine.

"Ho pensato che potrei,” disse John, affettando nonchalance. "Se non ti dispiace, ovviamente."

"Dispiace," ripeté Sherlock, come se non sapesse cosa significasse la parola. "Entra. E chiudi la porta."

John lo fece, e dopo aver spogliato Sherlock, lo appoggiò contro un muro e s’inginocchiò sul pavimento tra le sue gambe per somministrargli il primo pompino che lui avesse mai tentato o che Sherlock avesse mai ricevuto, e l'esperimento fu un successo, a dir poco. Sherlock fece così tanto rumore che John fu quasi preoccupato che la signora Hudson si svegliasse e venisse su per vedere se Sherlock si fosse fatto male. Nonostante ciò (o forse anche per questo), per John fu estremamente eccitante fare questo per Sherlock, sentirlo reagire a ogni singola cosa che le sue labbra e la sua lingua gli stavano facendo, quelle lunghe dita che annaspavano impotenti sulla tappezzeria, i suoni sempre più disperati mentre la sua bocca lavorava su di lui. Succhiò e succhiò, la lingua ferma mentre gli circondava la parte inferiore dell’uccello e poi la voce di Sherlock divenne più acuta, le sue cosce s’irrigidirono e John non riuscì a gestire i tempi e alla fine soffocò un po’ quando lui venne. Catturò la maggior parte del fiotto successivo, anche se parte di esso gli arrivò sul collo e sul mento.

Sherlock gemette e ansimò una scusa, con l’uccello che perdeva ancora, e John scosse la testa e rimise la bocca per succhiarne fuori l'ultimo getto, strofinando la lingua contro la fessura gocciolante di Sherlock, che gemette di nuovo, mettendogli finalmente le dita nei capelli e strofinandogli il cuoio capelluto mentre il suo uccello alla fine smetteva di pompargli schizzi di seme nella bocca. "Ora tu," disse, e John concordò prontamente, a quel punto duro come una roccia, con le mutande umide dove aveva fatto trapelare. Si strappò via il resto dei vestiti, con le mani di Sherlock che un po’ lo aiutavano e un po’ si mettevano in mezzo, quindi Sherlock lo stava tenendo per la spalla e guardava in giù per la lunghezza del suo corpo, gli occhi concentrati sul suo uccello.

John era più duro di ogni altra cosa e già respirava in fretta, con il battito galoppante. "Cosa c’è?" chiese.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre. "Volevo solo... guardare un momento,” disse, in quel modo completamente non filtrato e diretto che aveva sempre avuto.

"Okay," disse John, cercando di controllare il respiro. Dopo tutto, non voleva fargli fretta in nulla.

Ma Sherlock finì la sua ispezione senza dire niente, tenendo per una volta per sé ciò che aveva osservato. "Vieni," disse vagamente, e trascinò John verso il letto. John si lasciò sistemare sulla schiena, sollevandosi sui gomiti mentre Sherlock si distendeva tra le sue cosce e poi gli prendeva in mano l’uccello. "Non ho mai..." iniziò, anche se John non aveva bisogno che gli venisse detto.

"Solo... cerca di evitare i denti,” disse, cercando di sorridere.

Sherlock assorbì l’informazione e, senza preavviso, afferrò l’uccello di John e fece scivolare le labbra sopra la punta. Emise un suono mugolante di reazione che gli vibrò per tutta la lunghezza dell’uccello e John gemette. Gli occhi di Sherlock guizzarono in su e lui emise un suono interrogativo, senza togliere la bocca dalla carne di John.

John scosse rapidamente la testa, espirando forte alla seconda vibrazione. "No, va bene," disse in fretta, per non far cambiare idea a Sherlock. “È... è incredibile. Per favore, non fermarti."

Sherlock succhiò ancora un po’, poi si sollevò e disse: "Non avevo intenzione di farlo." La sua bocca avvolse di nuovo John prima che lui potesse rispondere, e fu quasi troppo stimolo persino guardarlo, anche se lui ci provò, con la testa che ricadeva all'indietro, gli occhi che si chiudevano involontariamente tra un’occhiata e l’altra, gemendo in modo incontrollabile. I pollici di Sherlock gli accarezzavano la linea delle ossa dei fianchi mentre la sua testa oscillava, la bocca che affondava più e più volte sull’uccello costantemente gocciolante di John, e anche solo questo piccolo gesto in più dava una bella sensazione. Quando il ventre di John si contrasse, lui ansimò un avvertimento e Sherlock si tirò indietro in modo che solo la punta fosse nella sua bocca, ovviamente pronto a catturare e deglutire il suo seme mentre continuava a muovere il pugno su di lui. Questa sola consapevolezza alimentò la forza dell'orgasmo di John, che aspirò una boccata d'aria e la sentì scaraventarsi fuori dalla gola in raffiche mentre veniva, con macchie nere che gli offuscavano la vista.

Quando fu finito, Sherlock si tirò su e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, con la lunga schiena per una volta completamente priva di tensione, la testa appoggiata di lato sugli avambracci. "Merda," disse debolmente John verso il soffitto. “È stato fottutamente _incredibile_. Com’è che sei così bravo a farlo?”

Sherlock sogghignò. "Potrei chiedere la stessa cosa,” disse. “Ma non lo farò. Istinto, presumo. Sarebbe la risposta corretta nel mio caso, comunque."

A questo John non seppe cosa rispondere, quindi non disse nulla e rimase lì, respirando ancora con affanno.

Sherlock si spostò. "Rimani?" chiese in modo obliquo, eppure dritto al punto.

John voltò il viso verso di lui. "Posso?"

"Per favore." Sherlock tirò le coperte finché non furono sopra di loro invece che sotto, e allungò il braccio per spegnere la lampada.

Rimasero lì al buio senza spostarsi per qualche minuto, poi John decise di essere il primo a fare una mossa. Si voltò verso Sherlock, che era ancora sdraiato sulla schiena. "Come dormi di solito?" chiese. "Di spalle?"

"Sul fianco, di solito," disse Sherlock, con voce neutra. (Incerto, quindi, pensò John.)

"Quale lato?"

"Fa lo stesso."

John gli mise una mano sul petto nudo. "Avanti, allora. Girati."

Sherlock obbedì, voltandosi verso la finestra, dandogli le spalle. "Cosa stiamo..."

John scivolò e si inserì negli spazi dietro le ginocchia di Sherlock e contro la linea di quel lungo dorso pallido, e gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita. "Così va bene?" chiese.

"Bene," disse Sherlock, quasi automaticamente, ma gli ci vollero quasi dieci minuti per rilassarsi di nuovo. Quando alla fine lo fece, il suo corpo si modellò comodamente su quello di John, il suo braccio destro si appoggiò al suo fianco, coprendo il braccio di John su di lui e John emise un suono di approvazione.

"Questo è tutto,” disse. "Buona notte."

"Buonanotte,” disse la voce di Sherlock, un po’ attutita, e John sorrise contro la sua nuca.

***

Fu un inizio lento, ma si svegliarono insieme e anche allora John fu il primo a fare una mossa, allungando un braccio verso Sherlock, che emise assonnati versi di accordo che in breve tempo divennero molto più svegli e giacquero lì accarezzandosi a vicenda le erezioni mattutine finché il ritmo passò da pigro a bisognoso, e da quel punto in avanti trascorsero insieme quasi tutte le notti, di solito nel letto di Sherlock. E fecero sesso. Fecero un sacco di sesso e fu spettacolare. Esplorarono rapidamente gli atti sessuali più noti, scoprendo attività e posizioni preferite. Sherlock era sorprendentemente portato, anche se John dovette ricordare a se stesso di smettere di essere sorpreso.

Per quanto riguarda il loro status, non era ancora del tutto chiaro come stessero le cose, precisamente. Ovviamente dormivano insieme. Erano partner sessuali, di certo. E si baciavano, anche se quasi sempre solo nel contesto di essere in procinto di fare sesso, o molto raramente subito dopo. Ma non si tenevano per mano. Non si facevano sul serio le coccole. Non tubavano o si facevano piedino sotto al tavolo della cucina. Non parlavano dei loro sentimenti o se uno di loro due ne provasse qualcuno. Vivevano insieme e facevano sesso. Prendevano dei casi e lavoravano e John continuava a scattare riguardo ai casini in cucina e Sherlock aveva ancora i suoi malumori e occasionalmente se ne andava da qualche parte senza di lui o era troppo concentrato e impegnato per il sesso - anche se di solito non per più di un paio di giorni alla volta. Poi il caso si sarebbe concluso e lui l’avrebbe voluto di nuovo. Una volta aveva terminato un caso nel cuore della notte, e dato che comunque non avevano fatto nulla negli ultimi tempi, John era andato a dormire nel suo letto. Sherlock era andato su e gli era strisciato accanto in qualche momento non molto prima delle quattro, un lungo braccio che gli serpeggiava intorno alla vita, e al mattino c'era stato un pompino particolarmente delizioso, lungo, sensuale e senza fretta che John aveva preso come scusa per i quattro giorni di abbandono. Aveva restituito il favore, ogni rancore dimenticato, e non ne avevano mai parlato.

E ora Sherlock sta facendo ancora il broncio, come dimostrato dalla sua attuale posizione petulante sul divano, dalla schiena incredibilmente lunga curvata verso il mondo esterno, irritabile e inavvicinabile. È stato così per ore e John ne è francamente stanco. Sherlock è stato così da ieri, dormendo qui sul divano (John aveva dormito di nuovo al piano di sopra, fumante di rabbia per i malumori di Sherlock). Aveva provato a parlargli. Aveva provato offrendo tè o cibo. Aveva provato a ragionare con lui sul cumulo di casi irrisolti che ha accumulato Scotland Yard. Gli aveva ricordato che tutti sono umani. Sherlock aveva soltanto grugnito in risposta, o era scattato contro di lui, quindi John si era irritato e aveva deciso di lasciarlo a macerare a fuoco lento nel suo malumore fino a quando non lo avesse superato. Quello era ieri, però. Oggi ne ha abbastanza. La domanda è solo come tirarne Sherlock fuori.

All'improvviso gli viene in mente un'idea. Sherlock non gli sta prestando attenzione, comunque, quindi non si accorge (o non se ne cura, probabilmente, pensa John in modo petulante) quando John pian piano va di sopra. Fruga nel cassetto dove ha lasciato l'ultima volta i pantaloni da fatica, poi si toglie i jeans e la biancheria intima e se li infila. (Ma che cosa...) John li guarda, accigliandosi e tirandoli su. Sono più stretti di quanto non fossero quando tutto è iniziato, sei settimane prima, e non avrebbe potuto aumentare di peso nel frattempo, l'avrebbe di certo notato. Soltanto... non è solo quello, comprende John. La cintola in realtà è leggermente più lenta e gli unici posti in cui sono più stretti sono le cosce e il culo. Anche l'area intorno al cavallo è più stretta, e quando John si guarda allo specchio sopra il comò, può vedere che ora fasciano confortevolmente i suoi genitali, facendoli sembrare in qualche modo più imponenti. Si gira di qua e di là, notando il modo in cui gli abbracciano le curve del sedere abbastanza strettamente da essere indecenti. Dannazione, pensa. Sto _bene_ con questi! Scuote la testa al suo riflesso. "Quel subdolo figlio di puttana,” gli dice. "Ha fatto modificare su misura i miei pantaloni da fatica." Quel solo pensiero, che Sherlock è stato in grado di dare alcune misure sartoriali _precisamente_ dettagliate senza avere il suo corpo fisico presente, è enormemente lusinghiero, che Sherlock conosca così bene ogni curva del suo culo e delle sue gambe e del resto, e per la prima volta dopo anni, la gelosia di lunga data di John nei confronti di Irene Adler e di quanto bene Sherlock fosse stato in grado di indovinare le sue misure viene messa a riposo.

Si esamina ancora un po’ allo specchio, poi increspa le labbra, pensando. Si toglie il maglione e lo lancia da parte. La maglietta se ne va subito dopo, e poi ripesca gli anfibi da combattimento, si libera dalle calze e se li mette, senza legare i lacci. S’ispeziona un'ultima volta, sentendosi per una volta compiaciuto del proprio aspetto provocante, e torna di sotto. Sherlock non si è mosso, quindi John va alla sua poltrona e si siede, appoggiandosi un piede sul ginocchio e raccogliendo il libro che stava leggendo. È l'inizio di maggio e non fa particolarmente freddo, ma di norma John non se ne va in giro senza una maglietta. Considera se accendere un fuoco, poi decide che sarebbe troppo ovvio. Tanto vale puntare all'approccio diretto. Gira una pagina del suo libro e si schiarisce la gola dopo che sono passati alcuni minuti. "Devo dire, ora sono molto più comodi. Solo stretti in modi diversi."

Per un momento Sherlock non reagisce, anche se John può praticamente sentire la domanda rimbalzare dentro il suo cranio, con tutte le rotelle che girano furiosamente. Quindi la sua testa ruota leggermente, appena pochi centimetri, solo inclinando l'orecchio. "Cosa intendi?"

Oh, lo sa, pensa John. Tiene gli occhi sul suo libro e dice con molta calma: “Sai esattamente cosa intendo. E se vuoi davvero saperlo, puoi voltarti e guardare tu stesso."

Quello funziona: Sherlock si gira e si siede e quando i suoi occhi cadono su John, deglutisce sul serio, visibilmente. Per alcuni secondi sembra realmente incapace di gestire di articolare parola. Con la vista periferica John coglie il sobbalzare del pomo di Adamo in quel suo collo vergognosamente lungo. "Li hai trovati," dice alla fine, con tono un po’ strozzato.

John gira una pagina che non ha letto. "Erano proprio lì nel cassetto."

"Posso… vedere?" chiede Sherlock, con voce tesa.

John getta il libro da parte e si alza, le mani sui fianchi e cammina fino al centro del salotto. È già mezzo duro; la sensazione dei pantaloni da fatica che avvolgono così intimamente ogni parte di lui è praticamente oscena, e ha già iniziato a fargli effetto. Gira su sé stesso in un cerchio lento in modo che Sherlock possa vedere il suo culo lì dentro, quindi si avvicina come per caso. "Soddisfatto del tuo lavoro manuale?" chiede.

"Non è mio,” dice Sherlock, con voce distratta, gli occhi inchiodati sul corpo di John, spostandoli dal suo petto all’inguine. "Un sarto."

"Lo so,” dice John. "Le tue misurazioni, però."

Sherlock non lo nega. "Avvicinati,” chiede, e John a sua volta non gli si nega, aggirando il tavolino e mettendosi di fronte a lui.

Le mani di Sherlock si protendono per toccargli i fianchi come se non riuscisse nemmeno a impedirsi di farlo, e John sogghigna. "Oh, quindi adesso sei di nuovo interessato a questo, vero?" dice, scherzando. Infila le mani nei riccioli incolti di Sherlock con innegabile eccitazione e un affetto che va molto più in profondità di quanto non gli piacerebbe ammettere. Odia sembrare bisognoso, ma gli manca sinceramente Sherlock quando si ritira in questo modo, gli manca toccarlo ed essere toccato da lui. Se per lui significa più di quanto non faccia per Sherlock, può continuare a tenerlo per sé. Va bene. Ma avere di nuovo le mani di Sherlock su di sé è troppo bello per riuscire a non dire qualcosa al riguardo.

Sherlock non cerca di eludere il commento o di scusarsi. "Sembri..." Le sue mani gli accarezzano su e giù i fianchi. John pensa che potrebbero sul serio tremare.

"Sì?" chiede.

"Non ci sono parole,” dice Sherlock, con qualcosa che si avvicina all’autentica reverenza. Le sue mani scivolano intorno al culo di John, tirandolo più vicino e lui si accosta al divano, le ginocchia piegate, e tira la faccia di Sherlock sul suo cavallo. Sherlock emette un suono sommesso in gola, circondando con la bocca la durezza di John attraverso il materiale sottile e liso dei pantaloni da fatica, le dita che gli impastano il culo, e John è in paradiso. Si strofina contro la bocca di Sherlock e geme leggermente. Dopo un po’, Sherlock inclina la testa all'indietro per guardarlo. Accarezza una coscia e dice, con le guance arrossate, gli occhi scuri per l'eccitazione, “John... vieni qui. Solo... siediti sulle mie ginocchia per un minuto. Voglio sentire il tuo culo contro di me con quelli addosso."

John prende e lo accontenta, girandosi per piantare il culo sul cavallo di Sherlock. Non sa come fare una lap dance e non lo farebbe se lo sapesse, ma pensava anche che non si sarebbe mai seduto in grembo a un altro uomo. O in grembo a chiunque. Tuttavia, è raro che Sherlock faccia una richiesta specifica di qualsiasi tipo, quindi lo fa senza lamentarsi. Le cosce di Sherlock stanno tremando un po’, le sue mani toccano John ovunque in modo compulsivo, correndogli sul petto per massaggiare i suoi capezzoli inturgiditi, quindi viaggiando in giù lungo le gambe e risalendo sull'interno delle sue cosce prima di strofinare l'erezione, intrappolata all'interno della stoffa. Respirano entrambi rapidamente e John può sentire quanto Sherlock sia duro all'interno dei pantaloni della tuta che non si è mai preso la briga di togliersi quando sono tornati a casa dall’indagine. La sua erezione sta premendo nel culo di John e anche questo è bello. Nove volte su dieci, quando fanno sesso John fa l’attivo, e in generale è stata la loro posizione predefinita. Piace a entrambi... ma in occasioni molto rare, l'uno o l'altro ha chiesto di farlo nell'altro modo, e anche quello piace a entrambi. A John piace fare sesso con Sherlock, punto e basta, i dettagli non contano molto. Quando Sherlock fa l’attivo è sempre molto attento e si assicura che per John ne valga la pena. La loro attuale posizione lo porta a chiedersi se oggi sarà una di quelle particolari eccezioni.

Ha indovinato. "John..." inizia Sherlock, con entrambe le mani ancora a coppa sull’uccello di John nei pantaloni da fatica. "Io... potremmo..."

"Vuoi stare sopra?" chiede John, girandoci attorno. Si volta a guardare Sherlock da sopra una spalla. “Puoi stare su. Avevo una mezza idea che potevi volerlo fare."

Il mento di Sherlock si piega in un assenso. "Se non... ti dispiace,” dice, il suo respiro sta già accelerando, è evidente che l'idea per lui è abbastanza eccitante.

"Non mi dispiace _affatto_ ,” lo rassicura John. Si gira per stringergli un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo bacia sulla mascella. “Cristo, Sherlock, sono passati quattro giorni. Mi sta bene qualunque cosa, ad essere sincero."

"Mi dispiace,” dice Sherlock, il che è sorprendente. "Ho soltanto..."

"Non importa," interrompe John. "Non adesso. Lo so. Solo... facciamolo, ok?"

Con sua sorpresa, Sherlock gli tira indietro il viso e lo bacia sulla bocca, un bacio pieno, profondamente sensuale, le mani che gli accarezzano le gambe e la schiena, poi raggiungono il bottone dei suoi perfettamente sartoriali pantaloni da fatica.

John emette un suono di assenso nella sua bocca e scalcia via gli stivali, le sue dita fanno scivolare abilmente i bottoni della camicia di Sherlock e gliela toglie. Tra baci sempre più frenetici dice: "Non posso credere che tu abbia indossato la stessa camicia... per quattro giorni ormai... mmm..."

"Cinque,” dice Sherlock contro le sue labbra. "Mi dispiace, io..."

"Sta’ zitto,” interrompe John. "Non adesso. Togliti solo tutto, ora!”

Di solito non è così esigente, ma sta letteralmente spasimando per questo e le scuse sono all’incirca la cosa meno sexy del mondo. Sherlock sta acconsentendo a prescindere, spostandolo dal suo grembo mentre lotta con i pantaloni della tuta e le mutande. John è in piedi di fronte a lui, e Sherlock gli mette le mani sui fianchi e lo gira dall'altra parte, il che è strano... John si aspettava che gli togliesse i pantaloni, ma prima che possa aprire la bocca per chiedere, Sherlock dice: "Inginocchiati e chinati sul tavolino."

John si sistema come gli ha richiesto. "Sei sicuro di non volere che io..."

"Tutto a suo tempo,” l’interrompe Sherlock, seguendolo e inginocchiandosi dietro di lui. Fa la stessa cosa di prima, respirando John attraverso il materiale dei suoi pantaloni, solo adesso dall'altra parte, e John rabbrividisce mentre realizza ciò che Sherlock ha in mente. Non si sbaglia: Sherlock inumidisce completamente il materiale con il respiro e la bocca, quindi inizia a leccarlo senza ritegno.

John non può fare a meno di gemere; lo sente abbastanza bene attraverso il singolo strato sottile che lo separa dalla lingua dichiaratamente di talento di Sherlock, ma allo stesso tempo non è abbastanza. Si sposta in modo da piegarsi ancora di più sul tavolino, con il culo più in alto che riesce per renderglielo più facile. La faccia di Sherlock è sepolta nel suo culo, le sue grandi mani lo tengono per i fianchi. John resiste il più a lungo possibile, ma... "Dio, ti prego!" Le parole gli scoppiarono fuori prima che possa evitarlo. "Toglimi questi pantaloni!"

Sherlock lecca di nuovo, poi si allunga per stringere l’erezione dura come la roccia di John e la sua voce ronza in segno di approvazione. "Lo vuoi,” dice, sembrando soddisfatto. Le sue dita si mettono rapidamente al lavoro e quando apre la cerniera di John, emette un suono sorpreso. "Niente mutande,” dice, la sua voce trema di desiderio represso. "Non stai indossando..." Esala forte, e John sogghignerebbe se non lo volesse disperatamente quanto lui.

"No, non le ho,” dice, il più bruscamente possibile dato che la voce gli trema.

Sherlock gli tira giù i pantaloni da fatica e non spreca un istante prima di mettergli addosso la bocca. Il calore della sua lingua scivola direttamente su John senza preamboli, e come sempre accade quando lo fanno così, John ricorda con un impeto di sincera gratitudine quanto gli piaccia in questo modo. In generale, Sherlock è leggermente più a suo agio quando John ha il controllo, non tanto dirigendo, ma stabilendo il ritmo, assicurandosi che Sherlock sia a suo agio prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. In questo modo è sorprendente, però, pensa John, gemendo senza moderazione mentre Sherlock essenzialmente lo scopa con la lingua. È più duro che mai e Sherlock lo sta accarezzando con la mano destra, il pollice della sinistra che lo tiene aperto. John si sente assolutamente assalito dal piacere e Sherlock non si è ancora avvicinato in alcun modo alla sua prostata.

"Non ce la faccio più!" ansima, incapace di trattenerlo. "Dio... ti prego, scopami!"

Sherlock emette un suono spezzato di fervido accordo e lotta per strappargli i pantaloni dalle caviglie, lasciandolo completamente nudo. "La prossima volta... lasciati gli stivali,” dice senza fiato, la sua voce tradisce quanta lussuria gli scorre nelle vene al momento. Sta già sistemando in posizione la punta del suo uccello, e John non è sorpreso (anche se comunque grato) di scoprire che Sherlock è riuscito a lubrificarsi mentre gli regalava il rimming della vita. Apparentemente neanche lui poteva aspettare. Emette un suono interrogativo, roco in gola e John lo interrompe nella fretta di concordare. Sherlock si spinge in lui in un lungo, singolo affondo e gemono entrambi.

John allunga entrambe le braccia sul tavolino per afferrare il bordo opposto, fregandosene di giornali, libri, scatola di fazzoletti di carta e tazza da caffè che si agitano mentre lo fa. Geme ad ogni colpo dell’uccello di Sherlock in lui. Sherlock trema palesemente, le sue spinte si fanno forti e veloci fin dall'inizio, il che è raro per lui. Le sue mani corrono su e giù alcune volte lungo i lati di John, poi si sistemano sui fianchi e stringono forte, mentre si sbatte dentro John con tutta la sua concentrazione, che è considerevole. Ha un talento per trovare la sua prostata entro i primi tre colpi e non mancarla quasi mai una volta che l'ha trovata, e oggi non fa eccezione. John sta praticamente sbavando, annegando nel suo stesso piacere. "Dovrei - indossarli - ogni - fottuto giorno,” butta fuori mentre Sherlock martella in lui. Il tavolo sta tremando, la tazza del caffè danza verso il bordo. “Più forte - cazzo -”

Sherlock grugnisce e aumenta il ritmo. "Pensavo – che fosse già – abbastan - za forte," ansima, la sua voce si spezza in un gemito profondo. "Questo – mi è mancato -"

"Non era - necessario,” riesce a dire John, chiudendo gli occhi. Il bordo del tavolino sta scavando nel suo ventre e lascerà dei segni, ma non gliene importa nulla. "È colpa tua – se ti è - mancato." Una nuova ondata di piacere lo assale e vuole allungare la mano e afferrare se stesso, ma poi sarebbe finita troppo in fretta. Però, comunque. "Più forte!"

Sherlock emette un suono che può solo essere chiamato un ringhio e si scatena, scopando John così forte che è completamente selvaggio, quasi animalesco. La tazza sbatte sul bordo e cade sul tappeto, ma era vuota, comunque. Il tavolino stesso fa uno scricchiolio allarmante. "Il tavolo -" tenta, ma non altera il suo ritmo.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo!" John sa che sembra disperato e non gliene importa. "Continua così!"

"John – Sto per..." ansima Sherlock, la sua voce ora più acuta, che è sempre un segno che è vicino. Alla fine prende l’uccello di John, tenendo fermo il suo pugno e spingendovelo dentro ad ogni affondo.

Il tavolo scricchiola di nuovo. Tutto il peso di Sherlock poggia sulla schiena di John mentre sgroppa in lui e le unghie di John sono bianche da tanto è stretta la sua presa. Il tavolo si sfascia di colpo sotto di loro, scheggiandosi, tutto ciò che era su di esso precipitava a cascata sul pavimento, e comunque loro non si fermano. Il pugno di Sherlock si stringe e lui impreca una volta e poi viene, ma la sensazione da sola è sufficiente a spingere John stesso oltre il limite, a carponi con frammenti di legno che gli scavano nei palmi mentre l'intensità del piacere gli fa stringere la mascella così forte che i suoi denti potrebbero frantumarsi. Afferra il pugno di Sherlock e lo tiene fermo, pompandovi la sua liberazione mentre l’orgasmo gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, debolmente consapevole che Sherlock sta ancora venendo dentro di lui, il calore del suo seme che gli inonda il corpo, il sudore tra la sua schiena e la parte anteriore di Sherlock che fa scivolare i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro.

John apre gli occhi, ansimando. Abbassa lo sguardo e vede che è venuto dappertutto sopra i rottami del tavolino e il tappeto sottostante. Non gli importa, sta ansimando così forte che le macchie nere gli nuotano nella vista. "Abbiamo rotto il tavolo,” butta fuori, ma è più un'osservazione che una lamentela.

Il torace e la pancia di Sherlock si agitano contro la sua schiena. "L’abbiamo fatto,” dice. I suoi fianchi si muovono in circolo in qualche altra pigra spinta, ma ha finito. Prende un fazzoletto dalla scatola caduta e vi si pulisce la mano, quindi si ritira con evidente riluttanza da John, facendo scorrere il fazzoletto sul suo ventre e gettandolo via.

John sta per dire qualcosa e sollevarsi, ma prima che possa farlo le mani di Sherlock lo trascinano in su e poi in basso ed entrambi cadono all'indietro sul divano, le gambe di Sherlock che si spalancano mentre si tira John contro il petto. Lui emette un suono di accordo soddisfatto e tira giù la coperta dalla parte posteriore del divano per drappeggiarla sul suo uccello, ora esausto appoggiato contro la coscia sinistra. Sente che il seme sta uscendo da lui e sulla pelle calda di Sherlock, ma apparentemente lui non ne è infastidito. Non usano mai il preservativo; hanno avuto quella conversazione prima della loro prima volta. Avevano stabilito che John era pulito (cosa che Sherlock già sapeva, naturalmente) e che Sherlock non aveva mai fatto sesso con nessun altro e si era fatto testare dal suo ultimo uso di droghe noto ed era sempre stato pulito, quindi non si sono mai preoccupati della protezione.

Sherlock lo sorprende inclinandogli indietro la testa e allungandosi a baciarlo di nuovo. I loro baci post-sesso, quando accadono, di solito sono cose brevi e leggere. Un bacio sulla guancia prima che l’uno o l'altro rotoli fuori dal letto per fare qualcos'altro, o un rapido tocco sulle labbra chiuse. Questa volta è stato più intenso del solito, quindi forse è per questo che Sherlock è disposto a farlo ancora un po’, pensa John. Al momento non gli importa il perché, si limita a godersi la profondità del tutto, della sensazione della lingua di Sherlock che si curva attorno alla sua e l’accarezza, delle braccia cullate possessivamente intorno al suo petto, una mano appoggiata sulla parte più morbida del suo ventre. Sembra molto più intimo di quanto non siano normalmente, almeno per persone che non sono esattamente amanti. È amicizia, ma con il sesso. Le due cose sommate insieme non arrivano a essere amanti, John lo sa, ma questa volta particolare sembra un po’ diversa. Sono i pantaloni da fatica, pensa. La fissazione militare di Sherlock. Ha solo fatto sì che questa volta lui lo desiderasse più del solito.

Dopo un po’, il bacio rifluisce via e John si sistema comodamente contro il petto di Sherlock. Di solito non si coccolano, ma a quanto pare oggi è un'eccezione. "Allora,” dice dopo un po’. "Un pizzico di kink militare, allora." In realtà non ne hanno mai discusso. John non aveva voluto mettere in imbarazzo Sherlock, ma oggi potrebbe essere il momento giusto, pensa.

Sherlock rimane in silenzio per molto tempo, così a lungo che John pensa che non risponderà. Proprio quando John inizia a cercare qualcos'altro da dire invece (anche se il silenzio non è diventato scomodo), Sherlock risponde. "Quando ero un ragazzino, avevo il pupazzetto di un soldato,” dice, le sue dita tirano delicatamente la peluria morbida sul ventre di John. “Non ricordo chi me lo aveva dato. Avrò avuto sette o otto anni, suppongo. Non ci giocavo davvero, ma era sempre sul comodino accanto al mio letto. Allora credevo che potesse tenere lontani gli aggressori. Ero solo un bambino."

Ricade nel silenzio, scomparendo nelle sue stesse riflessioni, quindi John lo imbecca. "E?" Gira leggermente la testa, non abbastanza per vedere la faccia di Sherlock, solo per mostrare che sta ascoltando. “Qualcosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? Oppure... che cosa gli è successo?"

"Gli è successo Mycroft,” dice in breve Sherlock. “Era andato a scuola a otto anni, ovviamente. Come ho fatto io. Era a casa per le vacanze di Pasqua e si faceva beffe di me perché ce l'avevo ancora. Disse tutte le cose che ci si possono aspettare, e non si può nemmeno immaginare quanto Mycroft fosse insopportabilmente presuntuoso a quindici anni. È stato il mio ultimo anno a casa prima di andare io stesso a scuola, e Mycroft disse che non avrei potuto portare il soldatino con me o sarei stato preso in giro. Aveva torto, molti degli altri avevano qualche sorta di giocattolo, ma suppongo che lo intendesse per il mio bene, nel suo solito modo invadente."

John sta quasi trattenendo il respiro, ancora disteso tra le braccia allentate di Sherlock. "E?" chiede. "Cos’è successo?"

"L'ha rotto,” dice in breve Sherlock. Non c'è tensione nella sua voce, ma c'è comunque qualcosa di piuttosto tetro al riguardo. "Ho provato a incollarlo di nuovo, ma lui non è mai più stato lo stesso."

John nota che Sherlock ha detto _lui_ , come se fosse stata una persona. Aspetta, chiedendosi se Sherlock continuerà, e dopo un momento, lui lo fa.

"Qualunque ‘fortuna’ o la protezione immaginata che soldato mi avesse dato era sparita. Ero furioso con Mycroft e gli dissi che un giorno avrei avuto un vero soldato, e non lui mi ha mai permesso di dimenticare che l'avevo detto, non ha mai smesso di mettermi in ridicolo. Avevo solo otto anni... in quel momento non mi rendevo conto di come suonasse. Certo,” aggiunge, il tono che diventa asciutto, "l'ha ritirato fuori alla grande quando ti ho incontrato."

Diverse cose cadono di colpo a posto nella mente di John, ma la sua attenzione viene catturata da qualcos'altro. "Che cosa vuoi dire, che la fortuna o la protezione erano sparite?" chiede. "Come l’hai saputo?"

Ora Sherlock suona amaro. "Barbarossa,” dice, con voce tesa. Ne ha parlato solo una volta prima, e anche allora solo molto in breve. “Fu soppresso un mese dopo, e il mese seguente dovetti partire per la scuola e non avevo mai voluto andarci. Mycroft fu spietato, sia per il soldatino che per Barbarossa. Fu la mia prima lezione nell'apprendimento dei pericoli del sentimento. È stato quando ho imparato a spegnerlo."

John capisce d’un colpo solo. "Quindi sei andato a scuola e sei diventato una persona diversa, un po’,” dice. Sono pericolosamente vicini all'argomento dei sentimenti e dato che giacciono nudi insieme accanto al relitto del tavolino che hanno appena distrutto, John pensa che potrebbe essere un momento troppo vulnerabile per affrontarlo se Sherlock non lo fa per primo. Esita, chiedendosi se dovrebbe dire qualcosa per dargliene l'opportunità, ma Sherlock ha solo fatto un rumore vagamente affermativo a quello che ha appena detto, e in qualche modo John pensa che non sia il momento giusto. Non ancora, almeno, anche se sembra più vicino a quello che mai. Meglio aspettare, però. Si sposta un po’. “Quindi la cosa militare... proviene tutto dal giocattolo? È la cosa su come i soldati proteggono e difendono e tutto il resto? Sono le uniformi? Te lo chiedo solo perché so che non pensi molto alla faccenda della Regina-e-patria, eppure...”

"Lo so." Sherlock ha un leggero tono di scusa. "Non lo so. Suppongo sia una combinazione di tutto ciò. Non è nemmeno un autentico ‘kink’, di per sé. Solo..." Si allontana per un momento, riflettendo, poi dice:" Mi piace quando indossi l'uniforme. E agisci di nuovo come un capitano. Non esattamente con me... non sono particolarmente interessato a ricevere ordini o ai giochi di ruolo o cose del genere...”

"Dice l'uomo con un armadio pieno di costumi,” afferma ironicamente John.

"È diverso,” dice in breve Sherlock, ma non spiega. "Voglio dire, non voglio giocare a giochi di dominazione o cose di quel tipo. Solo che mi piace quando quella parte di te viene fuori per qualche motivo, durante un caso o qualcosa del genere.” Si ferma, poi aggiunge piano, “E mi piace l'uniforme su di te. Soprattutto i pantaloni da fatica."

John sente un'ondata di affetto. In qualche modo si sente molto sicuro che Sherlock non abbia detto tutto, ma è molto più del suo io interiore di quanto non abbia mai mostrato in precedenza, e lui non vuole fargli pressione. "Quell’ultima parte l’ho notata," dice in tono leggero, e gira la testa all'indietro per baciargli la parte inferiore del mento.

Le braccia di Sherlock si stringono e lui inclina il viso per trovare la bocca di John con la sua. Le loro labbra s’incontrano e si separano e s’incontrano di nuovo. "Sono… spiacente," gli dice. “Circa la cosa dei quattro giorni. Non lo farò più. Mi è mancato tutto questo."

Quest’affermazione salta all’istante in cima alla lista delle cose più sentimentali che Sherlock gli abbia mai detto e il cuore di John gli si espande dolorosamente nel petto. "Anche a me," mormora, mettendo le mani su quelle di Sherlock. "La prossima volta che ti senti immusonito, forse dovresti provare questo, invece."

Sente Sherlock annuire. "Lo farò. E se dimentico, puoi sempre... ricordarmelo. Soprattutto con quei pantaloni da fatica.” Abbassa le mani sull’uccello di John e inizia ad accarezzarlo. Sembra che ami farlo, steso in questa particolare posizione sul divano, e le sue braccia sono la lunghezza perfetta per toccare così John quando giacciono insieme in questo modo. John non pensa che gli sia rimasto nulla da dare dopo quell'orgasmo davvero strabiliante che aveva avuto solo venti minuti prima, ma le dita di Sherlock lo conoscono, conoscono il suo corpo e sono abili nel persuaderlo a drizzarsi di nuovo, apparentemente noncuranti che John sia ancora appiccicoso dal primo round. "Comprerò un nuovo tavolino da caffè,” gli dice Sherlock all'orecchio, con qualcosa di sospettosamente simile ad uno strofinarsi affettuoso.

“ _Ci_ compriamo un nuovo tavolino,” lo corregge John, con il battito che sta già accelerando, martellandogli in gola. "Con la maniera che hai di salire sui mobili, è meglio che venga anch’io per assicurarmi di procurarci qualcosa di abbastanza robusto."

La bocca di Sherlock è sul suo orecchio, lambendoglielo, e John pensa che non l'abbia mai fatto prima. "A quanto ricordo, eri tu quello che stava sui mobili solo poco fa..." John apre la bocca per ribattere qualcosa, ma Sherlock lo interrompe prima che possa farlo, la voce ancora più bassa e sensuale. "Mi è piaciuto."

Ancora una volta, questo è enormemente più diretto di quanto Sherlock sia di solito e John non può trattenersi. Si gira in modo da fronteggiarlo, con la crescente erezione che si sfrega contro quella di Sherlock. Appoggia la bocca sulla sua e lo bacia profondamente, avidamente, bramando una connessione ancora più profonda. Non è solo la sua immaginazione che Sherlock stia ricambiando il bacio con altrettanta forza, con le mani sul suo culo mentre John si contorce contro di lui. Sherlock interrompe il bacio, senza fiato.

"Vieni qui,” gli dice, tirandolo in su e John lo accontenta e si trascina verso l'alto, a cavalcioni sul petto di Sherlock.

"Sicuro?" chiede dubbioso, dando ora voce a questo pensiero. "Sono ancora tutto appiccicoso e tutto il resto."

"Non m’interessa." Sherlock toglie una mano dal culo di John per guidarsi il suo uccello alla bocca e inizia a succhiare, sedendosi il minimo indispensabile per rendere l'angolazione più confortevole, e John geme. Il suo uccello finisce rapidamente di indurirsi nel calore umido della bocca di Sherlock e lui deve lottare per rimanere fermo, non volendo soffocarlo. Si distrae un po’ allungando la mano dietro di sé per afferrare l’uccello di Sherlock e il suo gemito mugolato riverbera attraverso di lui. Alla fine, non può fare a meno di spingersi leggermente nel cerchio stretto delle labbra di Sherlock, e i fianchi di Sherlock si contraggono e si sollevano dal divano per spingergli nel pugno e vengono di nuovo quasi allo stesso istante, il che non accade così spesso. John si riversa nella bocca di Sherlock e con un lungo gemito di soddisfazione sente il seme di Sherlock che gli spruzza caldo contro la parte bassa della schiena, ed è bello. È così bello.

Quando gli si schiarisce la vista, John si tira fuori dalla bocca di Sherlock e scivola di nuovo sul suo corpo per baciarlo di nuovo. Non può dire quello che prova, ma a quanto pare quello ora è permesso, baciare Sherlock in questo modo. _Le cose sono decisamente cambiate,_ pensa, e anche se nessuno dei due ha detto nulla, le mani e le labbra di Sherlock dicono tutto da sole.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

John ha ragione: da quel giorno le cose sono cambiate. Da quel momento in poi, sembrano decisamente più vicini all'essere amanti rispetto a compagni di stanza che fanno sesso. Ci sono molti più baci, per cominciare. E un toccarsi molto più disinvolto. C'è ancora qualcosa di molto cauto dietro a tutto, però. Qualcosa di non confermato. Non hanno mai detto di essere esclusivi, anche se John pensa che sia scontato da entrambe le parti e sarebbe scioccato e devastato di scoprire altrimenti. Non c'è mai stata alcuna rivelazione di sentimenti. Nessuna assunzione d’impegno, nessuna definizione decisa. John si sente come se non potesse attraversare questa linea, costruire un ponte attraverso questo divario. Forse accadrà una volta o l’altra, pensa. Saranno sdraiati nel letto l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro dopo aver fatto sesso e Sherlock dirà semplicemente, _Questo è permanente, no? Non lo fermeremo tanto presto, vero?_ E John allora potrebbe dire: _No, certo che no, coglione. Non vado da nessuna parte._ E poi si bacerebbero e diventerebbe tutto molto appassionato e via dicendo. Finora questo non è successo, però. E trattiene le cose. È un piccolo limite, ma cionondimeno John lo sente costantemente. Gli impedisce di presumere qualsiasi cosa riguardo a Sherlock. Lo trattiene dal prolungare un bacio fino alla parte giocosa, indugiando a mordicchiare il morbido labbro inferiore di Sherlock, dall’intrecciare le loro dita quando Sherlock lo prende per mano e lo trascina verso la sua camera da letto. Lo trattiene dal chiamarla la _loro_ camera da letto, anche se lo è davvero. La metà dei vestiti di John è migrata al piano di sotto, ma Sherlock non lo ha ancora invitato a portare il resto e farla finita, _Qui, John, tu prendi questi cassetti e questi li terrò io. Avrai abbastanza spazio?_ Non così lontano.

Si chiede cosa li trattiene. Ogni tanto intravede lampi di uno sguardo irrequieto negli occhi di Sherlock, o lui prenderà un respiro e quasi dirà qualcosa, o almeno così pensa John, ma quando alza lo sguardo e incontra i suoi occhi, con le sopracciglia sollevate o gli chiede direttamente, Sherlock cambierà idea e negherà di essere stato sul punto di dire qualcosa o cambierà argomento. È discreto, ma John lo sta aspettando, aspettando un segno di qualche tipo. Si è anche chiesto se potrebbe essere che Sherlock stia aspettando che sia lui a dire qualcosa, ma in realtà non la pensa così. I loro silenzi sono confortevoli, ma John percepisce ancora un certo vincolo che non può essere attraversato od ovviato, e non sa perché sia lì o cosa significhi.

Ma è decisamente migliore. Sherlock uscirà dalla doccia e entrerà in cucina senza indossare nulla, magari strofinandosi i riccioli con un asciugamano, mettendo un braccio attorno a John là dove si trova di fronte alla caffettiera e si tufferà a baciarlo - il che li ha portati più di una volta a fare sesso proprio lì in cucina. Una di quelle volte c'era stata una rapida fuga dei tacchi a spillo della signora Hudson sulle scale. Lei non lo sa ancora, o almeno, non gliel’hanno detto e lei non vi ha accennato. Cosa c'è da dire, John si chiede con tristezza. Immagina quell’imbarazzante conversazione: _Quindi, ehm, signora Hudson, non so se si è ancora resa conto, ma, Sherlock e io, volevamo che sapesse che adesso stiamo dormendo insieme. No, no... non siamo fidanzati o cose del genere. Non si emozioni troppo. Sto solo dicendo che facciamo sesso e roba simile. Ci baciamo. Pomiciamo durante il notiziario della sera. Rimango nella sua stanza praticamente ogni notte. Non sono sicuro di come lo si chiami, ma è così: sta succedendo. Ho pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto saperlo._ Anche no.

Di per sé non è scontento. Vanno a fare acquisti per un nuovo tavolino e ne comprano uno piuttosto carino e quando l'addetto alle vendite li guarda e poi esprime sollecitamente la sua speranza che andrà bene nel loro salotto, Sherlock fa solo un piccolo sorriso e non dice nulla, e dà al commesso la sua carta di credito. Una volta che i dettagli della consegna sono stati confermati, è John che rimette la mano sulla base della schiena di Sherlock e lo accompagna fuori dal negozio, senza preoccuparsi di chi vede - o piuttosto, sperando che _tutti lo_ vedano e sappiano che Sherlock è suo e soltanto suo - e Sherlock non dice nulla al riguardo.

Vanno a casa e ordinano cibo cinese e mangiano con i piedi che si toccano sotto il tavolo della cucina e nessuno dei due rimarca il fatto, e quando John più tardi suggerisce di andare a letto, Sherlock si alza prontamente dalla poltrona, prendendo la sua mano tesa e non lasciandola andare mentre percorrono il breve corridoio. John si rade l'ombra di barba delle cinque e si lava i denti mentre Sherlock si lava i suoi prima di sparire in camera da letto per spogliarsi. Quando appare nudo sulla soglia, appoggiandovisi contro in modo così disinvolto, John lascia cadere lo spazzolino sul ripiano e si gira, gli occhi luccicanti, e non può nemmeno dire se è lui ad allungare per primo le braccia verso Sherlock o se è Sherlock a farlo, ma pensa di non essere l'unico a sospirare privatamente di sollievo mentre si baciano, mentre le mani di Sherlock gli strappano in fretta gli abiti di dosso. Sono finalmente di nuovo l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e non ha bisogno di spiegazioni o richieste perché fanno sempre sesso prima di andare a dormire, tranne due volte durante i casi, quando Sherlock non stava comunque dormendo. E quell'altra volta sul divano, ma da allora è passato quasi un mese e lui ha mantenuto la sua parola e da quel giorno non ha più fatto il broncio.

Capitombolano insieme nel letto, si baciano e si rotolano ancora e ancora, i loro corpi si fondono insieme, e Sherlock annuisce e geme quando le dita di John sondano, un suono interrogativo in gola, e un po’ più tardi quando lui si spinge di nuovo nel calore del corpo di Sherlock, è con la sensazione di essere a casa, di essere assolutamente al suo posto, e sente di nuovo quel sollievo da entrambe le parti. Allora perché, allora, si chiede, con i fianchi che ondeggiano in un ritmo costante nel corpo di Sherlock, perché non riescono a capirlo e parlare? Qual è questo vincolo che significa che non può dire a Sherlock esattamente quanto è profondo quello che prova per lui nel momento in cui arriva al culmine, o dopo, quando sono venuti entrambi, le braccia di Sherlock bloccate dietro la sua schiena, con un grido roco, John che si lascia finalmente andare, dissolvendosi dall'interno verso l'esterno dentro Sherlock. Perché non allora? Giace nella culla del braccio di Sherlock, con il proprio curvato attorno al suo petto, una gamba drappeggiata sulle sue cosce spalancate, e desidera di nuovo poterlo dire adesso, dire a Sherlock che lo ama ora, e che l’ha sempre amato e lo amerà sempre.

E mentre si addormenta, ripensa al soldatino di Sherlock, al modo in cui lui aveva detto a Mycroft che un giorno avrebbe trovato un vero soldato e quanto si è avvicinato molto a dire a John di _averlo_ trovato in lui. Non lo ha detto, però. Avrebbe dovuto dedurlo da solo dalla storia? Pensa cautamente che forse era così, che ci sono alcuni motivi per farlo, ma è diverso dal dirlo apertamente e sospetta che entrambi siano consapevoli di questo fatto.

È difficile, questo. È anche fantastico, senza dubbio di gran lunga la cosa migliore che sia mai successa nella vita di John, e lui ha deciso di non fare nulla per rischiare di sconvolgerlo. Spingendo Sherlock troppo in là, o troppo presto. O chiedendo troppo. O ferendolo accidentalmente, forse proprio mentre sta finalmente iniziando a disimparare la lezione di vita di Mycroft riguardo al sentimento e a estendere con cautela la sua eccezione che rivoluziona la vita a John e solo a lui. No: non lo farà. Se Sherlock ha solo bisogno di tempo, allora John può dargli il tempo.

***

Viene fuori un caso. Lestrade lo porta a loro perché riguarda l'Esercito e non vogliono che lo Yard indaghi direttamente, o almeno non apertamente. È una questione di contrabbando e chiunque abbia contattato Lestrade vuole che resti sotto silenzio, un'indagine estremamente discreta, quindi Lestrade ha inviato loro. Sono fuori a Greenwich presso la Royal Artillery Barracks, seduti in un ufficio con finestre che è stato loro assegnato per la durata dell'indagine. Sherlock è seduto su una delle sedie della scrivania curva e John è seduto sul bordo della scrivania stessa, con i piedi appoggiati sul bracciolo di un'altra delle sedie.

Sherlock ha un file aperto di fronte a sé, ma in realtà sta guardando un’esercitazione fuori nel cortile. John la guarda, poi guarda la faccia di Sherlock. È pieno di concentrazione, ma i suoi occhi non sembrano diversi dal solito, anche se potrebbe essere anche la luce intensa proveniente dal cortile che impedisce alle sue pupille di dilatarsi.

"Ancora non capisco sul serio,” ammette, rompendo il silenzio. "Sembri affascinato dai soldati, eppure sei l'ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe mai potuto diventarne uno."

Sherlock non distoglie gli occhi dalla linea che marcia in una formazione precisa attraverso il terreno polveroso. "Precisamente,” dice. “Sono l'ultima persona che sarebbe mai diventato un soldato. La disciplina. La nozione di sacrificio per il bene superiore. Tu mi conosci. Sai cosa sono. Non l'avrei mai scelto."

John aspetta, guardandolo, desiderando chiedere ma non essendo nemmeno sicuro di quale sia la domanda.

Sherlock gira la testa di lato e incontra i suoi occhi. "Ma ciò non significa che non ammiri quelli che l’hanno fatto, anche se ho una certa difficoltà a capirlo,” dice. "Come te. Hai scelto quello: hai scelto di rinunciare alla tua vita personale ed entrare in una zona di guerra aperta, e tornarci, due volte. Ti importava così tanto da rischiare la vita per questo. Non sai cosa... quale attrattiva ha?”

John sbatte le palpebre. Non l’aveva mai nemmeno preso in considerazione, che per Sherlock fosse qualcosa di più che un sincero apprezzamento dell'estetica della divisa. "Non ci avevo pensato in quel modo,” dice lentamente. “Tuttavia, ricordo che mi hai chiamato un 'eroe di guerra' quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta. Non l'ho mai dimenticato."

Sherlock non sorride. La sua bocca è abbastanza immobile, gli angoli abbassati e all'improvviso dice: "John, posso chiedere... qualcosa?"

"Certo,” dice John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "È… questo che non mi hai chiesto specificamente da un po’ di tempo a questa parte?"

"Sì." Sherlock non si dà la briga di provare a negarlo. “Ma... ho bisogno di sapere. Tu e Sholto. Per favore."

John barcolla interiormente per un momento. _Questo_ è ciò su cui Sherlock è stato seduto tutto questo tempo? Si sente sinceramente deluso. Aveva sperato che riguardasse loro. "Cosa vuoi sapere?" chiede, la delusione che gli scorre nel ventre come acqua fredda.

"Che cosa è successo tra di voi?" chiede Sherlock, la domanda diretta e non filtrata. I suoi occhi sembrano molto blu nella luce intensa che entra da fuori. Il cielo è nuvoloso, ma le nubi diffondono il sole in modo strano. “Qual era... la natura della vostra relazione, la storia. Tutto quanto."

John costringe la gola a ingoiare e si guarda le mani. "Non c'è molto da dire,” inizia, sentendosi stranamente riluttante a parlarne, ma neanche disposto a rifiutarlo a Sherlock.

"No." Sherlock respinge apertamente l’affermazione. “Ti ho visto al matrimonio. Ho visto come lo guardavi."

A questo John alza lo sguardo, lo fissa negli occhi di Sherlock, e quasi si apre la bocca per dire qualcosa di poco saggio, tipo _Ma veramente non mai notato il modo in cui io guardo_ te _, idiota?_ Acchiappa e sopprime in tempo le parole sciocche, però. "Sherlock..." Si ferma e impiega un secondo per raccogliere i pensieri. “Prima di tutto, quello che devi sapere è che qualsiasi tipo di... relazione lungo quelle linee, tra un capitano e il suo, o la sua, ufficiale comandante, o viceversa... tra un capitano e un ufficiale minore, per dire... che è una sorta di cose estremamente disapprovata. A dir poco. Potrebbe comportare l'accusa di condotta sessuale inappropriata, di molestie. Potrebbe comportare una corte marziale o una degradazione. Perfino un congedo con disonore. In primo luogo non è un rischio che la maggior parte delle persone correrebbe."

"No, ma tu l'hai _fatto_ ,” insiste Sherlock. La sua mascella è fissata in quel modo ostinato e John sospira interiormente. Dovrà dirglielo, dopo tutto. "Hai assunto quel rischio,” ribadisce Sherlock. Le sue lunghe dita si intrecciano le une alle altre sul suo grembo e John ha la saggezza di rendersi conto di quanto Sherlock sia agitato. Quanto non sta chiedendo, o dicendo. Da quanto tempo se lo tiene dentro.

Forse ora può chiederlo perché sono entrambi completamente vestiti e non si toccano. O forse è solo che non riusciva a trattenerlo un attimo di più. John si schiarisce la gola e guarda in basso e di lato verso la scrivania e parla piano, i ricordi spiacevoli che si trascinano di nuovo fuori dal principio. "È stato una sola volta,” dice, con voce bassa ma uniforme. “La nostra unità è stata colpita. Ho perso due uomini. Brav’uomini. Morti istantanee, almeno. Non ho nemmeno avuto la possibilità di provare a salvarli. E quella notte, io...” La sua voce si affievolisce e scompare. Si schiarisce di nuovo la gola e forza le parole. “Quella notte lui stava facendo un'ispezione. Era la mia terza ferma. Lo conoscevo bene come si può conoscere un ufficiale in comando. Vide che ero sconvolto e finì per invitarmi a raggiungerlo nella sua tenda privata per un drink. Mi sentivo stordito. Non ricordo nemmeno di aver accettato di andare."

Gli occhi di Sherlock sono inchiodati ai suoi. "Ma sei andato,” disse, già certo.

John annuisce e graffia la superficie della scrivania con l'unghia del pollice. “Immagino di aver bevuto un po’ troppo. I dettagli sono onestamente piuttosto confusi, ma la cosa successiva che sapevo era che piangevo, come un totale... e lui era lì. Ricordo solo che d’improvviso le sue braccia erano attorno a me e la sua bocca era sulla mia e sono rimasto sorpreso, ma in quel particolare momento, ho solo deciso che non mi importava nemmeno. Essere laggiù... Sherlock... è come... quando perdi qualcuno, specialmente uno dei tuoi uomini, qualcuno di cui eri responsabile... non riesco nemmeno a descrivere come ci si sente. Il senso di colpa. Il senso di perdita, di spreco. Di aver fallito nei confronti di qualcuno, anche se non aveva niente a che fare con te. All'epoca sembrava che avrei potuto saltare su qualsiasi cosa, su chiunque. Si sente il bisogno della conferma della vita, per così dire, che sei ancora vivo, almeno, che il tuo cuore sta ancora pompando sangue nelle vene, che hai ancora una pelle che può essere toccata. Quindi, quando lui... mi sono solo lasciato andare, immagino."

Sherlock è molto fermo, i suoi occhi non si muovono, le labbra socchiuse. "Cos’è successo?" chiede dopo un momento.

John deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo. “Lui... ci siamo baciati un po’, e poi lui... mi ha toccato. Mi ha succhiato. Non ho restituito il favore. Non ho dovuto... è venuto da solo mentre stava... sì. Comunque. È stata solo quella volta."

Sherlock digerisce tutto questo, sbattendo le palpebre, i suoi occhi ancora incollati al viso di John. "Ma ha significato qualcosa per te,” dice, ponendo attentamente la teoria. Con meno certezza di prima. “Non era solo... niente per te. Ho visto la tua faccia. Al matrimonio."

John apre la bocca, cercando di scegliere quali parole usare. Gli viene in mente che questa è una delle conversazioni più importanti che abbiano mai avuto fino ad oggi. Questo conta terribilmente per Sherlock, e per entrambi è importante che lui dica l’assoluta verità. "Ha significato qualcosa perché lo rispettavo,” dice alla fine, le parole gli si conficcano dolorosamente in gola. “Era il mio ufficiale comandante. Non ho mai provato sentimenti per lui, né alcuna attrazione particolare. Io solo... è stato solo qualcosa che è successo."

"Ma dopo?" chiede Sherlock, fortemente concentrato su di lui. "È cambiato?"

John lotta di nuovo per la risposta onesta. “Dopo, è stato solo... non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Devi capire che non era sempre lì. La mia unità non era l'unica a cui comandava; faceva il giro. Quello che posso dirti, però, è che quando mi hanno sparato, non c'è stato nulla. Non è venuto. L’avrebbe senza dubbio saputo, come mio ufficiale in compando, e non è venuto. Questo conta molto di più, Sherlock. Sono stato rimandato a casa invalido e la volta successiva che ho sentito qualcosa su di lui, è stato il grande scandalo. La sua caduta in disgrazia. Ho provato a fare la cosa giusta e ho cercato di raggiungerlo, anche solo perché tutti gli altri gli avevano voltato le spalle. E sai, avrei potuto avere bisogno del suo supporto quando ero di nuovo a Londra, prima di incontrarti. Avrei potuto avere bisogno di qualcuno che mi tenesse sotto controllo nel modo in cui ho provato a fare io, con lui, ma in ogni caso non mi ha voluto incontrare. Ho continuato tentativi sporadici, ma la volta successiva che l'ho visto è stato al matrimonio. Questa è la verità, Sherlock. E vederlo... è stato più surreale che qualsiasi altra cosa. Non posso negare che sia successo, ma posso dirti che nel grande schema degli eventi, per me conta meno di molte altre cose."

Gira la testa per guardare Sherlock negli occhi. C'è altro che vuole dire, ma prima vuole sapere che effetto sta facendogli questo. Sherlock si siede lì, senza spezzare il contatto visivo, respirando a fatica. Quindi deglutisce. "Grazie per avermelo detto," dice, con voce leggermente illeggibile. C'è qualcosa di incerto, però. O almeno così pensa John.

Si sporge un po’ in avanti. “Sherlock... è davvero l'unica cosa che ci sta trattenendo? Volevi conoscere la mia storia con Sholto?”

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre una volta e uno sguardo di innegabile dolore attraversa i suoi lineamenti. "Non capivo,” dice, un leggero vantaggio per le parole. “Quando ti ho visto con lui, mi è sembrato chiaro il fatto che _fosse_ successo qualcosa. Eppure avevi sempre negato di essere gay con assolutamente chiunque ti stesse a sentire, ti eri assicurato che nessuno potesse scambiare te e me per una coppia, quindi non ero in grado di spiegarlo. Mentre la serata andava avanti, sono stato costretto ad accettare il fatto che tu _fossi_ occasionalmente attratto dagli uomini, dopo tutto, ma non da _me_ , in particolare. Era... più facile da accettare quando pensavo fosse semplicemente una questione di orientamento. Quando me ne sono reso conto, io...” Si ferma e si schiarisce la gola, poi continua più piano, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non potevo restare. Ho solo... dovevo essere da qualsiasi parte tranne lì. Avevi appena sposato Mary e dimostrato inequivocabilmente di essere almeno bisessuale, dopotutto, ed... era troppo del tuo non volermi da gestire."

John lo fissa, con la gola che stringe, stupefatto da tutto ciò. "Ma..." Le parole gli si confondono e decide di dire lo stesso il resto del suo pensiero istintivo. "Io ho pensato che tu stessi solo facendo la tua cosa asociale,” dice. L'enormità del dolore di Sherlock nella notte del matrimonio sembra strepitargli a gran voce contro le orecchie, martellargli la mente con la sua presa di coscienza. Si sente malissimo. "Non ne avevo idea,” dice, sbalordito. “Voglio dire, non ho mai saputo che ti interessasse che noi facessimo quel genere di cose. Voglio dire, anche adesso, fino a poco tempo fa pensavo fosse solo una piccola perversione. Ma tu...” Si ferma, guardando negli occhi incredibilmente blu e ancora feriti di Sherlock. La sofferenza lo fa sembrare più giovane dei suoi anni e John desidera ardentemente andare da lui, mettergli una mano sulla fronte e lisciargli il dolore via dalla faccia con le dita, con promesse mormorate contro la fronte pallida, le labbra sulla sua pelle.

La mascella di Sherlock si serra leggermente mentre deglutisce, stringendo le labbra. "Sono innamorato di te,” dice, le parole un po’ roche. “È la verità, John. Ma non potevo..."

Si ferma e John pensa di capire. "Non potevi dirlo perché non sapevi perché apparentemente avevo rifiutato te, ma non Sholto." C'è del calore che gli fiorisce nel ventre alle parole di Sherlock, ma deve chiarire questo malinteso. Scuote la testa, incrociando le braccia. “Guarda: non è mai stata una questione che io abbia detto di sì a lui e no a te. Tanto per cominciare, se non ti avessi sorpreso quel giorno, non avrei mai neppure saputo che fantasticavi su di me. Non importa se tu ti sentivi in quel modo. In secondo luogo, quella cosa con Sholto era una circostanza speciale. Non era nemmeno una mia idea. Era solo una tantum. Non so nemmeno se io _sono_ attratto dagli uomini, di per sé. Come linea generale, almeno. Suppongo che tutti cadano da qualche parte su una scala, e forse non sono completamente etero, quindi, ma hai visto le persone con cui esco: non ho mai cercato niente con un uomo, di sessuale o romantico. Non è come mi vedevo prima di conoscerti. Ma questo, tu ed io? Quello che abbiamo è in una categoria a sé stante, e ci rinuncerei per niente al mondo. È sempre stato diverso, fin dall'inizio. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita e lo sarai sempre. Non è nemmeno possibile fare un confronto tra questo e quello che essenzialmente è stato un pompino dato per conforto. Sei il mio compagno. Il mio amante. Non capisci ancora quanto sei importante per me?”

Esprime tutto questo con fermezza e vede le pulsazioni di Sherlock fluttuare rapidamente nella sua gola. "John..." La sua voce è tesa.

John si alza e incrocia le braccia, guardandolo. “Non l'ho mai amato, Sherlock. Mai. E amo te. Onestamente, stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto per dirlo io stesso,” gli dice, con il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto. Si china, prendendo il viso aperto, vulnerabile e bellissimo di Sherlock con entrambe le mani e lo bacia. Le mani di Sherlock si alzano per afferrarlo, tirandoselo in grembo e John si mette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e non smette di baciarlo. Le braccia di Sherlock gli si chiudono intorno alla schiena nell'abbraccio più stretto che abbiano mai condiviso ed è la cosa migliore del mondo.

Si baciano più e più volte, John si sente frastornato e con le vertigini e proprio così sollevato che ora sia tutto scoperto, che il limite è sparito. La lingua e le labbra di Sherlock sono forti e prive di esitazione, orgogliose sulle sue, e il ponte è stato attraversato e bruciato dietro di loro. Quando si separano respirano con affanno, il cuore di Sherlock batte contro il suo, John gli spinge le dita della sua mano destra tra i riccioli. Sherlock gli prende il polso e preme le labbra sul punto dove sente il battito. "L'ho quasi detto l'altro giorno,” dice. "Dopo il momento in cui abbiamo rotto il tavolino da caffè."

John lo bacia sulla fronte, sulle guance e sul mento, sull'angolo della bocca e sulla linea forte della mascella, godendosi finalmente il permesso di farlo, di comportarsi come un amante, piuttosto che un semplice partner sessuale. "Hai detto cosa?"

Le mani di Sherlock gli accarezzano la schiena. “Che tu sei il soldato che ho detto a Mycroft che un giorno avrei trovato. Per proteggermi e tenermi al sicuro. È quello che fai sempre, John. L'ho riconosciuto in te fin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Sei un eroe di guerra. Il mio eroe di guerra. Gli assomigli addirittura: il mio soldatino portato alla vita."

John sorride, con il cuore che si riempie di affetto e altro ancora. Culla tra le mani il viso di Sherlock. "Sì,” dice, sentendosi più felice che mai. "Questo è esattamente quello che sono."

"Mycroft..." inizia Sherlock, gli angoli dei suoi occhi si increspano in quella che potrebbe essere preoccupazione, ma John lo interrompe, levigando le rughe con i pollici come aveva desiderato fare prima.

“Mycroft può andarsene affanculo. È solo geloso.” John gli bacia di nuovo la bocca e Sherlock non resiste né cerca di finire qualunque cosa stesse per dire. Il bacio cresce in fretta, le loro bocche si aprono di nuovo l'una verso l'altra e John si sente come se potesse strisciare direttamente nella pelle di Sherlock e vivere lì per il resto della sua vita.

Prima che possa osare suggerire di abbandonare il caso, tuttavia, Sherlock lo batte sul tempo. "John,” dice, espirando forte, e dopo interrompendosi per baciarlo di nuovo, poi di nuovo. "Andiamo a casa."

John è sorpreso a dispetto di sé stesso. Accarezza gli zigomi di Sherlock con i pollici. "Ma il caso,” dice. Fa un cenno con la testa in direzione del cortile. "Tutti questi soldati!"

"Ho l'unico soldato di cui avrò mai bisogno,” dice Sherlock, con gli occhi così pieni di un’emozione completamente nuda che John rabbrividisce dentro. Bacia di nuovo John, ma poi aggiunge, con gli occhi luccicanti, “Andiamocene da qui. Quando arriviamo a casa... puoi indossare di nuovo i pantaloni da fatica."

John gli sorride, sicuro al cento per cento che la vita non può andare meglio di così. Questa è felicità, che gli scioglie il ventre dall'interno. Bacia Sherlock per un lungo minuto, poi mormora contro le sue labbra: "Questa volta terrò gli stivali."

Sherlock emette un suono che può essere descritto solo come un gemito e John ride di lui. Le dita di Sherlock gli stanno afferrando la schiena più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto prima senza fare specificamente sesso. I suoi occhi sono chiusi, il battito è veloce. "Qualsiasi cosa,” dice, con voce bassa e quasi reverente. "Andiamo a casa."

John lo bacia di nuovo, ed è molto, molto dolce. Si sente inondato dal trionfo di poter finalmente rivendicare quest'uomo, quest’uomo geniale, difficile, incredibilmente speciale, come suo. "In tal caso, in marcia, caporale,” dice, ed è ricompensato da una macchia di colore che compare sugli zigomi di Sherlock. _E forse ci ripenseremo sul non essere incline ai gioco di ruolo_ , pensa compiaciuto mentre quasi inciampano l'uno sull'altro nella fretta di uscire dall'ufficio e abbandonare il caso. Non importa nemmeno, comunque, dice un'altra voce nella sua testa. Qualunque cosa Sherlock voglia, fintanto che sia da lui, andrà bene.

~ Fine ~


End file.
